The Past is Never Dead
by Aove
Summary: Just when things are returning to normal after the New Moon Disaster, Edward finds himself confronted by an unwanted reminder of his past. Meanwhile, Bella struggles to deal with her human life as she prepares for her transformation later this summer.
1. Chapter 1

Just when things are returning to normal after the New Moon Disaster, Edward finds himself confronted by an unwanted reminder of his human life. Meanwhile, Bella struggles to deal with her human life as she prepares for her marriage and transformation later in the summer.

DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse.

My life was finally back on track. Charlie was easing up on my punishment, and I was now able to leave the house during the day, as long as I was back by curfew. I was happy. Happier even than I was before Edward had left, because now I had the much brighter prospect of an eternity with him as soon as I graduated.

Edward was happy too. I was careful to avoid the subject of my transformation when he was around, as the idea still seemed to bother him somewhat. However, since my half-reluctant promise to marry him, he had warmed a little to the idea.

Edward still drove to and from school in his shiny Volvo, but I forced him to let me drive my truck when we went anywhere else. He still chafed at the limits my truck's motor offered, but I privately smiled to myself as I drove. I liked to think I was slowly breaking him of his driving 50-miles over the speed limit habit.

School went on much as usual, but at the same time much slower because of my excitement for the coming summer- hopefully my last summer as a human, as well as the summer of my wedding. Edward and I were discussing arrangements one afternoon as he walked me to my car.

"So, this summer, where do you want to go?" He asked, keeping his voice casual.

"For what?" I asked bluntly, surprised at the sudden turn of the conversation.

He shifted his weight uneasily as he fastened his seat belt. "Well, I was just thinking, for our wedding."

I blinked. "Oh." I hadn't thought about it much, really. Marriage wasn't exactly on the top of my list of priorities, even though it _was_ with Edward.

I shrugged. "Somewhere overcast, I suppose. I mean, we want you and your family to be able to stand outside."

"Without glittering," he added.

"Yeah," I fiddled with the radio dial. "Do You have any ideas, because I'm drawing a blank. Most people want to have weddings in bright, sunny places."

He shrugged, "We could always have it here."

I flushed, "No, no, no. It's bad enough trying to walk down an aisle with everyone looking at me, but does everyone have be people I know?"

He looked at me sideway, fighting a smile, "Who else would be there? I really don't think you want any of my acquaintances at the party. Unless you do want me to invite the Volterri?"

I paled quickly, "Stop, don't joke about them like that."

Edward shrugged, but dropped the subject.

As we turned into my driveway, I remembered that I had forgotten to go shopping again.

"Shoot." I muttered, realizing I'd have to serve leftovers for the second night in a row.

Edward turned, his eyes a little concerned, "What, Bella?"

"Oh, nothing." I muttered, embarrassed by his concern. "I just forgot that I needed to go to the Thriftway."

He shrugged, "Oh, that's all. Alright, that's fine." He put the car in reverse and sarted to pull out from the driveway.

"No!" I said, mortified. "No, no. It's fine. Charlie wouldn't mind leftovers. Or I can just drive myself to the store later."

"Bella." Edward sighed, "You are not going anywhere without me. In addition, with my driving, we will be at the store and back before you can even have pulled out of the driveway in your truck."

I sighed and he gazed at me with his too-beautiful eyes. "Okay, okay." I huffed, trying to sound sulky. It was a useless attempt, however. Under his eyes I melted.

He smiled smugly and backed into the street.

"I resent that comment you made about my truck, by the way." I added. He just smiled.

Hey, sorry this first chapter is a little slow. It picks up considerably in the next one. Just keep reading. I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward stood by my side as I ran through my list of items in my head. "That's just about everything," I murmured, distracted as I tried to remember if we still had any spaghetti sauce at Charlie's.

I felt Edward suddenly tense beside me. His hand shot impulsively to my shoulder. I glanced quickly at his face, and found it was focused on someone across the store.

I followed his gaze, meeting the eyes of a wizened old woman. She was hunched over and shriveled, but radiated with a sort of robust vigor. As she limped slowly towards us, her snowy hair streaming in a long braid down her back, Edward's brow knitted with mixed concentration and shock.

I looked back at the woman, trying to understand what Edward saw or heard in her head. He pulled me a little closer to his chest, the stone wall that was my protective barrier against the world.

The woman stopped some ten feet from us, and I saw confusion and shock in her face. Her eyes were only for Edward. She whispered a word so soft and faint that my human ears strained to pick it up over the noise of the store, "Edward."

Edward's grip on my shoulder tightened until it was almost painful. I watched, almost desperately, as he stood, frozen, eyes unfocused, as if on something very far away. I felt utterly helpless, watching as his face contorted into a mask of pain.

Just as suddenly, the expression was gone. He shook his head, blinking. Edward glanced down at me and realized his grip on my shoulder. It instantly loosened. I gasped a small breath of relief.

The woman spoke again, her voice strong despite her withered body, "Oh! Please excuse an old woman in her folly," she said, taking another step forward, "But I just can't get over how similar you look to someone I once knew."

Edward's face flashed an emotion quickly, but before I could recognize it he had smoothed his features.

"Oh, dear." The woman said, "You just look so much like him… Of course that's impossible. He died- well almost a hundred years ago, now, I'd say."

Edward stiffened again, but his mind stayed in the present. "Yes," he said in his light, musical voice, "Yes, as you can see, that's quite impossible."

The woman's eyes widened for a moment, but then she smiled sheepishly, "Ah! Please, you must excuse an old woman in her wanderings. My mind isn't quite like it used to be."

At that, a small girl around fourteen whipped out of an aisle. "Grandma?" she called, hesitating as she looked around.

"Here, Emmeline." The woman called, without turning around. The girl spotted us and ran- or bounced- forward.

"What are you doing, Grandma?" she asked, dark curls bobbing. The woman smiled slightly again, "Just getting lost in the past."

The girl sighed testily and grabbed her grandmother's arm. "C'mon, Gramma, you know what my mother said about you wandering around. You'll get lost."

The old woman chuckled, "Yes, yes. Well, your mother seems to think I'm completely helpless now, doesn't she? Don't make me remind you that _I_ took care of _her_ for much of the beginning of her life."

"Yes, Gramma." Emmeline sighed. She then noticed Edward and I. "Oh. _Oh_!" I could tell when she noticed Edward. She blushed pink.

"Hi! I'm Emmeline." She smiled cheerily and I noticed her eyes were the same shade of shockingly iridescent green as her grandmother's.

"Uh, hi." I added hesitantly when Edward remained silent as a statue. He blinked and looked at the girl.

His countenance quickly changed from frozen to brisk. "Bella, I think we need to hurry. Charlie's going to wonder what is taking us so long."

I nodded, still slightly confused, "Uh, yeah. Right. Charlie."

Edward nodded frigidly at Emmeline and her grandmother and towed me quickly from the store. I was so dazed it took me a moment to notice that we left without having bought anything.

"Edward! Wait! Edward!" He was pulling me, practically dragging me to his car.

"Edward! What is going on?" He remained silent, only speeding up. He threw open the door with more force than was necessary and tossed me in. Within seconds, he was in the driver's seat, pulling out.

"Edward, please!" He finally noticed the pleading tone in my voice.

He froze. "Bella. I'm sorry." Edward looked panic-stricken, "I overreacted. Please, just wait a moment while I calm myself down."

I stayed silent as he drove the car. I avoided looking out the windows. The blur of the road made me queasy.

When we finally pulled into my driveway, he relaxed slightly. "I'm sorry, Bella." He repeated. He was suddenly alarmed, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
"No," I said slowly, massing my shoulder, "Not really."

He still looked alarmed, and an emotion I had never seen before- fear. I had never known Edward to be afraid. Not of James, or Victoria, or the Voturi or anyone. What had the old lady done to send him into this frenzy?

Edward shivered. I didn't know vampires _could_ shiver.

"You'd better go," he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

For once I didn't argue. "You'll visit tonight, right?"

His eyes were again focused on something far, far away.

"I don't know."

I opened the car door and stepped into the rain.

Okay, yeah. Picking up a little, right? I hope this is okay, it's my first story. I'm still trying to figure out the uploading thing, but I've got it mostly down now. Next Chapter is Edward's POV. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the comments! (And midnightmoons, good guess, but not quite…) btw, this is Edward's pov:

Bella was distracted while we shopped, concentrating on what she needed to make dinner. I enjoyed watching her pick out items, which seemed childish, because it was such a mundane, human thing. Still, I felt happy and _normal_ around her in the store. It was so much easier to pretend to be human when she was around me. I wondered if this is what life would be like if I was just a normal human boyfriend to Bella.

Bella had her face screwed up in the most adorable expression of concentration. I was admiring her face when a thought made me turn my head on impulse.

_Edward?_ I glanced across the store in the direction I had heard the thought and spotted an old woman. She was staring fixedly at me, and I reached protectively out towards Bella. The tenor of the woman's voice was familiar, but I couldn't think where I had heard it before. I turned to face the lady again, and for a moment our eyes met and locked.

A dizzying array of images flashed past my minds eye; a girl and a boy walking together, a small house in a meadow, a white dress, a field of flowers, a black veil- almost too fast for me to recognize them.

Meanwhile, the woman moved closer, a fact I was only vaguely of aware under the film of the memories that assaulted my brain. I pulled Bella closer, searching for the comfort of her warm skin.

The images flashed faster through my brain, making my head swim. I saw a face and knew it was one I should recognize, but it was gone before my mind could register any more than that fact. The voice spoke again, whispering over the images. _Edward._

My head was going to shatter under the weight of the memories. I turned in desperation and saw Bella's face, pale and alarmed.

Her face shattered through the images in my head. I blinked in relief, blocking the cascade of thoughts from the old woman. As I turned to look at Bella again, I saw her face was tempered with pain. I realized my hand was practically crushing her shoulder.

I released her shoulder hastily, appalled that I might have harmed her. The woman spoke again, however, diverting my attention, "Oh! Please excuse an old woman in her folly," she said.

As she took another step forward I placed myself protectively in front of Bella.

She continued, oblivious to my move, "But I just can't get over how similar you look to someone I once knew."

I felt a sudden irrational pang of fear. Why would this old woman recognize me?

"Oh, dear." The woman said, "You just look so much like him… Of course that's impossible. He died- well almost a hundred years ago, now, I'd say."

I stiffened again, the fear still gnawing at my stomach. Her guess to my age was a little too close for comfort. "Yes," I replied struggling to keep my voice calm, "Yes, as you can see, that's quite impossible."

I mentally kicked myself. 'that's quite impossible?' _that_ much should be obvious. The woman's eyes widened, and for a moment I worried I had said too much.

Then she smiled, "Ah! Please, you must excuse an old woman in her wanderings. My mind isn't quite like it used to be."

I was concentrating very hard on keeping the old woman's thoughts from my head, so I was a little startled when a young girl appeared at the woman's elbow. The woman called her Emmeline. The name struck a chord somewhere inside me. I redoubled my efforts to keep the woman from my mind.

As the girl approached, the memories threatened to overwhelm me again. The girl's voice was unfamiliar, but her face was not. I struggled with myself, trying to remember the child and block the woman at the same time. I cautiously opened my mind a little, desperate for a clue. The girl's thoughts were unhelpful. Her only thoughts were of her mother scolding her for losing track of the old woman.

Meanwhile, the woman's thoughts were still racing, but her mental voice was taming them down, _Don't get carried away, now. It's those kind of thoughts that will get you sent to a mental institution._ She thought, _it's not _him_. Stop fooling yourself._

I blinked, vaguely aware the girl had spoken to me. I turned to face her head on. That was a mistake. Her face evoked the images that still floated in my head from the old woman.

I decided to needed to get away from them. I had an urge to put as much distance as was absolutely possible between me and the woman and her granddaughter. I fought with myself to keep myself from grabbing Bella and bolting from the store faster than was humanly possible. I was surprised my voice still sounded smooth, "Bella, I think we need to hurry. Charlie's going to wonder what is taking us so long."

Bella was looking rather dazed, "Uh, yeah. Right. Charlie."

I nodded quickly at Emmeline and her grandmother and grabbed Bella's hand, leaving our cart standing where Bella had pushed it when she stopped to consider spaghetti sauce.

I was out of the store quickly, dragging Bella behind me. She came to her sense once we stepped out into the rain. "Edward! Wait! Edward!"

I ignored her, the urge to leave pressing harder and more desperately on my senses.

"Edward! What is going on?" Bella demanded. Somewhere, underneath my fear and desperation, a part of me was ashamed to be ignoring Bella. Still, my instincts to leave were overriding everything else.

I placed Bella in the car and started to back out of the parking space.

"Edward, please!" Her tone caught my attention. I felt horrible.

I stopped for a moment, worried I had alarmed her in my haste. Still, I couldn't think coherently until we were away from the store. "Bella. I'm sorry." Was all I could manage, "I overreacted. Please, just wait a moment while I calm myself down."

Driving soothed me, and by the time we reached Bella's house I was calm enough to talk. "I'm sorry, Bella." I repeated.

A thought suddenly occurred to me, "I didn't hurt you, did I?" I flinched at the thought.  
She massaged her shoulder, "No, Not really." I still bit my lip with guilt.

The face of the old woman flashed before my eyes, followed quickly by a glimpse of the younger girl, Emmeline.

"You'd better go," I said, worried I might do Bella more serious harm if she stayed.

For once Bella didn't argue. "You'll visit tonight, right?" she asked, her voice tempered with worry.

Several more images flashed before my eyes. I could hear my voice, even though I wasn't aware I had spoken aloud, "I don't know."

I wouldn't even have noticed when Bella left the car if it hadn't been for the cool gust of rain that billowed through the car as she left.

Sorry if this is confusing to anyone. It will all be explained in the next chapter. (I hope) I'm really into it today, so I might even add another chapter before tonight. )


	4. Chapter 4

Midnightmoons is getting close… Hehe. This is fun.

Still Edward's POV…

I started to drive. I didn't really have a destination in mind, I just had to keep moving. More images paraded through my head. They assaulted my conscious, trapping me in some long-forgotten past. I swerved on the road as the wheel slid through my fingers. My shock pulled me partially into reality. I **never** swerved.

I pulled over. It was all I could do. I couldn't make myself drive while so incapacitated.

I found myself on the side of an abandoned stretch of highway. The trees had disappeared, and endless grass stretched in both directions. I had traveled farther than I had expected.

I opened the door and stepped out of the car. The rain had ceased, or not yet started over wherever I had driven. The clouds above were a heavy gray. Normally I loved the clouds- they meant safety. But toady they were only suffocating.

I abandoned my car on the side of the road and started walking. The air was perfectly still and oddly warm. The stillness was unsettling. I collapsed into the grass once I was out of sight from the road.

I sighed. It was time to face the music. I couldn't run from the thoughts anymore. Cautiously, I opened my mind a little. To my surprise I heard nothing, saw nothing. My thoughts were as dead silent as the air around me.

I opened my mind wider, confused. No images assaulted my brain. I puzzled over this for a moment. It didn't make sense. Where were the images coming from, if not the old woman?

I pulled back into my own head. Almost instantly, the memories started to replay themselves. I groaned aloud, but didn't fight them. I had decided to settle this once and for all.

This time, instead of being staggered by the images I studied them carefully. The first was of the girl and boy walking together. Their faces were turned away from me, but I could sense their happiness. The next memory was hinted with nostalgia. A small cottage sat in a grove. It looked quaint and beautiful, but sad because the windows were dark, the house empty. I saw all the images again- the dress, the flowers and the veil, but none made any more sense to me.

Suddenly I saw the memory of the face again, and I realized why I should have recognized it- the face was mine.

Sorry this is so short, but I have to go to dinner. Me and my evil cliffhangers. Bwahahaha. Anyways, more soon!


	5. Chapter 5

All of you are going to hate me for this, but I'm going to keep drawing it out. You won't find out exactly who the old woman is for a few more chapters…

--------------------------

The face was mine, but a very different me. The pre-vampire me. My skin was darker, redder, over the flush of blood. My hair was messier, my face softer. Most shockingly, my eyes were greener. I couldn't remember having green eyes at all.

I concentrated on the face, holding it in my memory. Still, my intuition buzzed. Why would the old woman know my old face? My practical side responded, well, practically. She had known me before I had changed; known me almost one hundred years ago.

But who? Who was she? I wanted to scream. I hated not knowing. How could someone who remembered me so clearly have left absolutely no impression on my vampire brain?

My body stiffened as a new set of memories flitted through my brain. These memories were different, though. The others I had received secondhand, from the old woman. The memories I saw now were mine.

The memories were mine, but were different from any of my other memories. They were dull, lacking in some way I couldn't recognize. _Human memories._ I thought. They were clouded and confused, unlike my vivid memories of my hundred some years as a vampire.

I saw the girl and boy walking in the flowers, but through my own eyes. _I_ was the boy, and the girl was Emmeline. Even through the confusing miasma of my memories, I knew something was off here. The girl I had seen in the grocery store could not have been walking with the human me ninety years ago; it just didn't add up.

At the same time, the memory was changing. The girl was leaning slowly towards me. Our faces were inches away.

Her face swirled, and was replaced by a different memory. The girl's face transformed into a different woman's face. _My mother's._ I knew intuitively, without understanding how. She was laughing with tears in her eyes.

The image swirled again, revealing a white dress. Slowly, the image came into focus and I saw that Emmeline was wearing the dress. The image vanished, only to be replaced by another. The images started changing too quickly for me comprehend any of them. I groaned again and rubbed my temples with my icy fingers. This did nothing to soothe the burning pain of my human memories slowly leaking back into my skull.

-------------------------

Bella's POV

Edward didn't come that night.

It took all my strength not to start hyperventilating. The hole that had so recently sealed around my heart burned dangerously. I closed my eyes, trying not think. _He hasn't left._ I chanted to myself, _He just needs time to calm down._

By some miracle, I made it to morning. Luckily, Charlie had left early and wasn't home to see my panic attack. I called the Cullens, my fingers stumbling over the numbers. The phone rang only half a beat before Alice picked it up.

"Hello!" Her voice was painfully cheerful.

"Alice!" I practically screamed into the phone.

"Bella! What is it? Bella, calm down!" she was trying to keep her voice soothing, but I could sense the worry in her voice.

"Don't you know?" I sniffled, blinking over the tears that were pouring from my eyes.

Alice was silent for a moment, and I knew she was searching the distant future. She gasped, "Oh Bella! Stay calm, I'll be there in a minute."

Vampires timed themselves well. Precisely 60 seconds later, Alice was panting at my doorstep. I rushed into her icy arms. "Alice!" I wailed, "Where is he? He never came back last night!"

Alice's face went blank. A moment later she blinked, "I don't know." She bit her lip.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" I shouted. Alice put her hands on my shoulders. "Bella, stay calm. There could be a million reasons why I can't sense Edward. We can't lose ourselves and panic." I grabbed at her sleeve, tears streaming down my face. "Please," she added, sidestepping me into the house. "I need to call Carlisle."

I nodded slowly and released my death grip on her arm. She marched to the phone, then began talking quickly in low tones I didn't bother to understand. Edward was gone. He had left me- again.

I collapsed onto the couch, hyperventilating. I choked, clutching at my chest. My lungs wouldn't work properly. Alice came back into the room. I felt her kneel down in front of me, "Breathe, Bella! Breathe!"

I took a shaky, gasping breath. A cold hand swept some of my hair out of my face. "It's okay Bella, we're not leaving. We're going to find Edward again." All I could was nod numbly.

-------------------------------------------

Yes, Depressing chapter. Not to worry though, Bella won't be weepy for long. And Emmeline and her grandmother are coming back. Not in the next chapter, but sometime soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Briefly with Edward…

I finally woke up. I couldn't think of any other way to describe it, even though it had been years since I had actually slept. The sky was completely dark and empty, the heavy clouds covering the stars and moon.

I sat up, stiff and dazed but oddly refreshed. The wind blew sweet air around me as I closed my eyes, sighing contentedly. I wondered absently where I was. The memories were back now- all of them, but I didn't bother to think of them at the moment. The world was too peaceful for me to worry.

-------------

Back to Bella…

My world was shattering with my haven of peace missing, but I pulled myself together. Edward might be in trouble. He might need me.

Another part of me added quietly, _and maybe he doesn't. Maybe he just left._ I silenced that part of my brain quickly. Edward loved me. That was all I needed to know.

I rested my forehead against the cold glass of Carlisle's car. Alice noticed the motion from her seat next to me and rested a comforting hand on my arm. She kept her other hand firmly on the steering wheel.

The road around me was pitch dark, but Alice didn't seem to have any trouble seeing. I watched as the trees gradually melted into waves of long, shaggy grass. _Hold on Edward,_ I thought, _We're coming._

Alice and I were following one of her visions. For the first time in her life, Alice had been unable to locate Edward. Finally now, we had gotten a lead from brief flashes of road signs she had picked out from the convoluted series of unrelated images Alice received when trying to channel Edward.

I had scribbled a quick note to Charlie that I was staying with Alice for the night and jumped in the car. To make the time pass faster, Alice and I discussed why Edward was proving so hard to locate.

"It's possible," Alice said, "That the images I'm receiving are somehow blocking his location." I pondered that for a moment. The idea worried me. What could block Edward's thoughts?

Alice saw I was distressed. She added quickly, "You know my visions are very subjective. They only tell whatever one has decided on for a time."

"Yes," I tried to keep my response from being testy, "I already knew that."

Alice silenced me with a swift flick of her palm, "Then you should also know that there are very…_specialized_ circumstances that prevent me from sensing the future."

"Like what?" I prompted, still edgy.

Alice appeared to ignore my impatience. "Like if said person has not yet made a decision."

I blinked, "Oh." Alice gazed at me sideways, "You still don't understand."

"No." I admitted. "Please explain."

"Okay, let's try to make this simpler. Say _Edward_," I winced in spite of myself, "Say Edward just started driving, but had no idea where he was going to end up. If _he_ doesn't know where he's going, _I_ certainly don't."

I nodded slowly- it made sense, "So basically," I summarized, "Since Edward doesn't know exactly where he is, we can't know exactly where he is?"

"Yes." The hole inside me festered, but I bit back my tears.

I still sounded choked when I responded, "Then how will we find him?"

Alice turned back to the road, her face hard, "Don't worry. We will."

-----------------

Mostly filler, I know, but I felt like I needed to explain why Alice couldn't sense Edward. I'm working on the next chapter, and I'm still not sure if I'm going to split it into two separate chapters and release it faster, or just wait and come out with a nice, juicy long one. I know this must be frustrating, but stuff's going to come together soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Aaaaand, here's the long one, as promised!

--------------------

"Alice!" I shouted, "Alice! Pull over!" I was already unbuckling my seatbelt and opening the door.

"Damnit Bella! Be careful!" Alice yelled, but I was already flying out of the car. In seconds, Alice was besides me, "Bella! Don't be an idiot! Do you know what Edward would do if I ran you over?" I wasn't listening, though. I had seen the one thing in the world other than Edward that could have made my heart rate rise right then. A very shiny silver Volvo.

It was abandoned on the side of the road, which meant Edward couldn't be far. My heart sang as I thought the name: Edward, Edward, Edward.

Alice darted in front of me, stopping me with the force of a concrete wall. I fell back, winded.

"Bella." Alice's voice was stern. "We don't know what could be out there. And you seem to forget Edward could be anywhere right now. He can run almost as fast as he can drive."

I didn't care, I was still giddy with the thought seeing Edward again. "Edward!" I yelled, pointlessly, "EDWARD!" I had to stop, for my shouts were being drowned out in giggles. I was completely hysterical. Maybe I really was crazy.

Alice shook my shoulders firmly, "Get a grip on yourself, Bella."

But another voice cut over top of Alice's words, "Bella?"

My heart stopped dead.

------------------------

I could so stop right here, but you'd all die and then come back as vampires and attack me with pitchforks, so I'll keep going… )

However, I will switch POV's:

------------------------

Bella's voice sliced through the soft peaceful air like a knife. "Edward! EDWARD!" I was on my feet in a flash, stumbling towards the source of her voice. I missed her terribly. The memories didn't matter at all, now all I cared about was seeing Bella's face.

I scrambled up the top the small hill that separated me from Bella's laughter. When I reached the top, I almost threw myself down to the grass where Bella and Alice were waiting below.

Bella had sounded happy, but now I saw that she was in hysterics. Alice caught my eye and I knew I would be getting a lecture when I got back home. In the meantime, I gathered Bella in my arms, holding her sweet hair close to my face. She melted into my arms, sagging with relief and exhaustion. It occurred to me that it was very late for her.

I carried her to the car and let her sleep across my lap for the drive back. Alice remained silent, but I caught the thread of her thoughts every so often. They mostly composed of:

_As soon as Bella's gone, I'm gonna- _or _Esme almost had a heart attack, which I didn't even think was possible, Edward's so going to pay…_Only once did Alice actually voice her fury aloud, "Why are you so stupid sometimes?" she fumed, "For someone who reads people's thoughts, you really don't understand much, do you?" I sighed, but took Alice's jumbled wrath in silence. _What was he thinking? …better have an explanation…_As far as I was concerned, I deserved it.

We finally reached home, and it was a relief to be away from Alice's seething thoughts. I took Bella to my room and laid her gently on my couch. I went back downstairs to face the silent wrath of my family alone.

----------------------

Bella's POV

When I woke I was confused and disoriented. I tried vaguely to piece together what had happened the night before.

As my consciousness slowly returned, I dimly registered my surroundings. CD's lined the walls on every side. The instant I recognized Edward's room I jumped up, heart pounding.

Edward was leaning against the opposite wall, watching me. "Edward!" I shouted, flying into his arms. He stiffened a little when I collided with him. I glanced up at his face. His eyes were black pits.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, taking a half-step backwards. Edward wouldn't let me. He grabbed me in his arms, holding me close. "It's fine," he whispered, "I'm here now." I allowed myself to melt into his arms.

Alice threw open the door with such I force I was surprised it didn't come off its hinges.

"It's about time you woke up." she smiled, patting my hair.

She and Edward exchanged a silent glance. I detached myself from Edward's grasp, studying his face. He looked back at me, his expression concerned.  
"I'm kind of hungry." I lied, glanced at Alice.

Alice caught on quickly, "Edward, why don't you make something for her?"

Edward glared at her, but turned to me. "Please?" I prompted. He looked a little disappointed, but nodded anyway.

"We'll wait up here!" Alice smiled. Edward scowled but left the room.

"You know he's going to be listening to all this anyway," Alice added.

"I know, but I need to know." I struggled to keep my voice light and casual, "What's wrong with him?"

Alice lowered her voice to a pitch almost impossible for me to hear, "He's just going through a rough time right now. He's having trouble with some… memories."

I frowned, "What kind of memories?"

Alice smiled grimly, "The human kind."

I found that this actually didn't trouble me very much. "Oh. That's all." I smiled.

Alice rolled her eyes, "You are very odd, Isabella Swan."

I just shrugged. "Well, this is something he can work out, right? They're just memories. What's past is past."

Alice frowned a little, "He may need some time."

I nodded slowly, "I see…"

At that Edward burst into the room. He was holding a highly over stacked plate of pancakes. I got the sense he was trying very hard to pretend he hadn't hear my and Alice's conversation.

I smiled at him and took the plate he offered me. The pancakes we impossibly delicious, of course, and once I took a bite I found I was actually starving.

My eating was a spectacle enough to keep Alice and Edward occupied for a time. Alice wrinkled her nose a little at the syrupy smell.

"You know that doesn't really look very appetizing." She remarked, frowning. I shrugged, my mouth stuffed with pancake.

"But when you eat it, it almost makes me want to try." She added, "_You_ see to enjoy it at least."

"You have no idea," I muttered, and I was sure my comment was not missed by Edward or Alice's sharp ears.

Once I was finished, I stood up and stretched, stifling a yawn. Edward's arms were around me seconds, supporting me on both sides. I giggled uncharacteristically.

I recomposed myself, rearranging my features. I faced Edward, staring deep into his now dark obsidian eyes. I took a deep breath, "Edward. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I want you to leave."

-----------------------

Gasp! Bella's sending Edward away! Really, before you kill me, you have the read the next chapter…

More Notes:

It's going to be Bella's POV for a while, I think. Don't worry, you're still going to find out more about Emmeline and her grandmother, but Edward knows almost everything now so it'd be no fun to learn it from him. (evil smile) Plus, I told you I'd drag it out, didn't I?

Oh, and I'm not going to be here for a few days, so just hang on. I'll be working on the story while I'm gone but I won't be able to submit it. (no internet access) Look forward to when I come back on Saturday because I'll have a bunch of chapters to submit. (I hope) Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

"Please don't take this the wrong way." I explained quickly, flinching at the look of horror that crossed his face.

"I want you to leave," I repeated, "So you can figure this whole memory thing out."

Edward turned to scowl at Alice. Alice smiled brightly.

I grabbed Edward's hand and he turned his attention back to me. "Please," I pleaded, meeting his topaz gaze, "I know you want to go, and I hate it when you're so distracted."

He crossed his arms obstinately, "I won't go. I can't leave you."

I put my hands on my hips, determined to equal his stubbornness, "You can, and you will."

"No." He growled, eyes flashing.

I sighed, why was he being so difficult? "Edward." I said, trying to sound stern, "I need you to go and figure this out. I know that you love me, and I love you, and that nothing's ever going to change that. I also know that I need to trust you. If we're going to spend an eternity together, we have to have faith that we can trust each other. When you left last night- even for that little while- I started to fall apart. I can't do that anymore. I have to learn to trust myself again, and that means that I have to trust myself not to fall apart when you're not with me. We both need to learn that." I paused for breath. I rarely ever spoke that much at a time.

Alice applauded me silently from behind Edward's back. I grinned. Edward was still looking obdurate. He seemed to be looking for an excuse. "I can't just leave you alone, unprotected."

I snorted, "I think I'll survive," I said dryly, "Alice will protect me from all danger magnetized my way."

Edward was still searching for a flaw when Esme poked her head in the room, "Edward, just go. Bella knows what she's talking about." She winked at me. Edward gaped wordlessly for a couple seconds before pulling himself together. "Fine." He nodded tightly. I sighed with relief. Edward could work out his inner demons while I worked out mine.

Alice grinned mischievously and put her hand around my shoulder, "Bella darling, we are going to have so much fun!"

My returned smile was considerably less enthusiastic, "I can't wait," I muttered.

--------------------------------

What horrors does Alice have in plan for Bella? Find out in the next chapter of: THE PAST IS NEVER DEAD!!!!!!!!!! (haha cheesy comic book tagline…)


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: the following chapter contains almost unbearable quantities of fluff. Read at your own risk…

-----------------------------------

Edward left later that morning. Alice dropped me off at my house so I could change and prepare myself for whatever we would be doing later that day, I opened the door using the spare key and stepped inside.

"Hi Bella." I jumped. Shoot. I had forgotten about Charlie. I groped desperately for whatever story I had concocted yesterday as an excuse for looking for Edward.

Luckily, I didn't need to.

"How was your sleep over with Alice?"

I quickly rearranged my face into a smile. "Great Dad. It was really fun."

"What did you do?" I couldn't tell the motivation behind the question. He didn't sound particularly interested or suspicious.

"Oh, you know, slumber party stuff… we talked, watched movies…" It wasn't really the truth, but I had to let it go.

Charlie nodded slowly. His tone was more speculative when he asked, "Was Edward…?"

I struggled not to blush, "No, he's vacationing in Maryland. Visiting relatives."

Charlie scrutinized my expression. He was still waiting for me to lose it again.

I smiled brightly. "I'm going to go shower."

I could feel Charlie's eyes on the back of my head as I walked up the stairs.

I took my time in the shower, running my fingers through my tangled hair until it was perfectly smooth. Getting dressed took even longer. I studied the contents of my closet, contemplating what horrors Alice could have in store for me. Hopefully not shopping, again.

In the end, I settled for a casual T-shirt and jeans. I had just pulled my hair into a simple ponytail when the phone rang. I thundered down the stairs, "I'll get it."

I grabbed the phone, slightly breathless, "Hello?"

Alice's voice chimed, "Hey, Bella! Are you ready?"

I sighed, "Yes, Alice."

She laughed, "Great! Let's go!"

I heard a horn honk from the street. "You really are anxious to go, aren't you?"

Alice just laughed and replied, "Hurry up!"

I hung the phone back on the receiver, and shouted to Charlie, "Dad? I'm going out."

Charlie's attention was distracted by a game on television, "Okay, just be back by nine."

"Yes, Dad." My curfew still suffered from my little excursion to Italy.

The weather didn't look promising so I grabbed my rain jacket as I headed out the door. Alice was sitting in my driveway in her new yellow turbo. I groaned inwardly, "We aren't going anywhere public in that?"

"Of course!" Alice flashed one of her most brilliant smiles.

I pulled myself reluctantly into the car. Alice grinned at me sideways, "You're really worried about this, aren't you?" The idea seemed to delight her.

My response was tentative, "Should I be?"

I winced as she laughed, "Maybe _you_ should be."

I tried to sit patiently as she drove. Alice was actually only a mere 20 miles above the speed limit, unlike Edward's usual 50. We turned down a familiar road and I suddenly recognized where we were headed.

"Why are you taking me to school?" I was surprised. Of all the places Alice could drag me to, school was not on my list, especially in the middle of summer.

Alice grinned again, "Just wait."

I squirmed a little in my seat. I was so impatient.

We pulled into the empty parking lot. I was completely baffled. Alice's bizarre behavior made absolutely no sense.

Alice jumped out of the car before I could ask her any further questions. I left the car with less enthusiasm. She put her hands on my shoulder and steered me towards the small gate that opened to the gym and athletic fields. It wasn't even locked. Apparently the good residents of Forks weren't worried about people breaking in.

An impending sensation of horror filled my stomach as we headed towards the gym. "No." I stopped moving. "You're taking me to the gym. Nothing good ever happens to me in the gym."

Alice sighed, "Come on, Bella. Don't make me drag you in there. You know I can." She added with a smirk.

I sighed, it was true. I started walking again, trying to maintain whatever dignity I still had left. I tugged at the door and paused. It was locked.

I turned to Alice, "It looks like it's locked. That's too bad, we'll have to come back another time."

Alice rolled her eyes at me, "Oh, please Bella." Her hands flashed out at the lock, working so fast they were a milky blur. With a soft click, the door swung open.

The gym was completely dark, a yawning black hole, ready to swallow me up.

I swallowed nervously. Alice smiled and stepped in, turning on all the lights. They blazed brilliantly, reflecting off the polished floor. I followed her in timidly, blinking in the bright light. "Now what?"

Alice pulled a small electric device from her pocket. She laughed at my look of bewilderment. "Bella," she said dramatically, "I am going to teach you to dance!"

I stared at her. Of all the terrible things Alice could conjure up this had to be the absolute worst. Dancing? My face betrayed my revulsion. Alice patted me on the head and skipped to the closet on the side that held all the electrical equipment the school used to play music at dances or during a game. I heard he fiddle with the equipment. Seconds later, a slow waltz blared from the speakers at the ceiling.

I crossed my arms as she approached, planting my feet firmly on the ground. "No."

Alice sighed, "Don't be difficult, Bella."

I stood firm in my position. "I don't need to learn how to dance. Edward leads."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You are going to be getting married, Bella. You need to know how to dance; at least the basic waltzes."

I still refused.

"Bella…" there was a hint of warning in her voice now, "Please? Do it for Edward."

I scowled, Alice always knew how to get to me. As if I didn't already feel bad enough that I was a complete klutz and Edward was the most graceful being on the planet.

"Fine." My voice was edged with defiance.

Alice smiled and clapped her hands, "Wonderful!" She placed her hand at my waist and instructed me to put my hand on her shoulder.

"We'll start with the fox-trot." She explained. I bit my lip but did as she instructed. This was going to be a very long day.

Several dances and many bruises later, I collapsed against the side of the gym wall, thoroughly exhausted. Who knew waltzing was so tiring?

Alice turned the music off and came to sit next to me. She smiled wryly, "It's a good thing I can't feel it when you step on my feet." I grimaced. As if tripping over my own feet wasn't bad enough.

Alice hummed to herself as I recovered from the last dance. I watched her, suddenly curious. "Why did you bring me to the gym?"

She smiled again, "Well, I was thinking of doing it at my house, but I thought you'd do better without an audience."

I winced as I imagined performing the last number in front of Emmet, Jasper or Rosalie. Yes, the gym was a much better alternative.

"Of course," Alice continued, "You _will_ have to dance in front of people at some point."

I cringed at the thought of tripping over myself in front of everyone.

"Don't worry," Alice smiled, "You've actually made pretty good progress today. Once we get over the balance issue-"

"I don't think my balance is just an issue." I replied, "It's more like a catastrophe waiting to happen."

"Yes, well, we'll work on that." Alice clapped her hands and jumped to her feet. "Okay, once more!" I groaned, but allowed myself to be pulled to my feet. The only thought that kept me from collapsing was imaging Edward's expression when he came to dance with me and realized that I did have a speck of grace after all.

When Alice finally dropped me off back home, it was just after seven. I mixed myself and Charlie a quick dinner, still not hungry because of the gigantic lunch Alice had forced upon me at noon.

As I sat down across from Charlie he frowned a little at me, "So what did you say you did toady?"

I bit my cheek, "Dance lessons."

His expression was wildly skeptical. "Dance lessons?" He repeated.

"Yes," I replied slowly, "Alice is getting married soon, and she wants me to be able to dance at her wedding."

It was the truth in a way. Alice and Jasper were getting married (again) later in the fall, and Alice did want me dance at her wedding. We had been using Alice and Jasper's wedding as an explanation for any preparations for my and Edward's wedding. We had decided as a group that it was better to make all the preparations and break the news to my human family and friends last minute. I felt a little bad, but it was the only way.

Charlie's eyes narrowed with distaste. "I still think they are far too young." He was still very strict about marrying young, after his own experiences. "I can't believe Alice is behaving so foolishly. I would think she is smarter than that."

I wondered vaguely what he might be saying about my own marriage if he had known about it.

I shrugged, "Alice and Jasper seem really close. I think it's the right thing for them."

Charlie snorted derisively, but made no comment.

I pretended to stifle an enormous fake yawn. "I'm really tired." I said, standing up and stretching.

Charlie nodded slowly, "Good night, Bells."

"'Night Dad." I took the stairs slowly. Once in my room, I changed quickly into my pajamas and crawled into bed. As soon as I curled up under the covers I realized how exhausted I really was. I had been worried all day that I wouldn't be able to sleep without Edward's cold arms wrapped around me. Now, however, I was so tired, sleep settled around me like a warm blanket almost the instant I closed my eyes.

-----------------------------------

I know this chapter was totally pointless but it was oh so fun to write…

In the next chapter: the return of Emmeline!


	10. Chapter 10

When I opened my eyes again, it was morning. Light streamed though my windows. I felt surprisingly calm and refreshed. I glanced at the clock. It was already almost eleven in the afternoon. I pulled myself out of bed, surprised I had been able to sleep so long. I changed quickly, and then jumped down the stairs.

Charlie had left for work several hours ago. I found I was starving, having skipped breakfast this morning. I searched through the fridge, but found we had nothing I really wanted to eat.

I felt restless and full of energy. I wanted to go somewhere, do something. I racked my brain for places that served breakfast in town. We almost never ate out anywhere, so I decided to treat myself to brunch. I remembered a little diner on the outskirts of town. It looked like a quaint, easy place to eat, and it wasn't very far. I skipped outside to my truck, suddenly determined to follow my little whim.

The truck roared to life, shattering the cheery calm of my neighborhood. I grinned and patted the steering wheel. My mood today was inexplicably happy.

I pulled into the parking lot of the diner, admiring the neatly polished windows and white printed lettering of the storefront. As I walked in, I was greeted with the aroma of syrupy pancakes and orange juice. It was just as I had expected, a cheery, homey, kind of place.

I sat on the spinning chairs at the bar and scanned the menu. I avoided the pancakes because I knew nothing could compare to Edward's cooking and I didn't want to ruin the atmosphere of the place. "I'll have an omelet and some orange juice." I told the lady behind the counter. She smiled in a maternal sort of way and nodded, "Coming right up."

As I waited, I examined the faces of the other people in the diner. Most I recognized, as the parents of siblings of people who went to my school. One of the faces I recognized for a very different reason.

"Emmeline!" I gasped. She turned quickly from her spot two people down from me. She looked confused for a moment then smiled. "Oh, you're the girl from the Thriftway."

She hopped lightly from her stool and came to sit at the unoccupied one next to me. "How are you?" she asked, her curls swinging as she spun on the chair.

"Pretty good." I replied, still surprised to see her there, "What brings you here?"

She smiled, "To the diner? Or to Forks?"

"Both," I replied, unable to quench my curiosity.

"Well," she fiddled with one of her curls, "I'm in Forks visiting family. You actually might know my cousin." She paused, "I think she's in your grade. Her name's Angela."

"Oh!" I grinned, "Of course I know Angela! She's one of my friends from school."

"Really?" Emmeline mused, "Small world."

"Yeah," I responded, "Weird, huh?"

Emmeline bounced on her chair, "Not really. Everyone knows everyone in Forks."

I laughed, "You have no idea."

She looked at me sideways, "You aren't from around here, are you?"

I nodded, "What gave me away?"

"I dunno." Emmeline looked thoughtful, "You just don't strike me as someone who grew up in Forks."

"I only moved here a little over a year ago." I replied, "I've lived in Phoenix most of my life."

"Where are you from?" I asked, still wildly curious about the girl whose grandmother disturbed Edward so much.

"Durango." She grinned, "It's a tiny town in Colorado, not so different from Forks, actually."

"Huh." I replied. "How old are you?"

It was a stupid question, but I still felt desperate for information.

To my surprise, Emmeline blushed, "I'm almost sixteen, actually." She smiled sheepishly, "Everyone always seems to think I'm twelve or something."

I blinked in surprise, she _did_ look young for her age, still, for her benefit I added, "I didn't think you were twelve."

She flicked her hair away from her face, "Well, thank you, but it's okay. It just really peeves me when waiters insist on giving me the children's menu." She made a face, "Even if I tell them how old I am."

I laughed. I was really starting to like Emmeline.

"How's your grandma?" I asked on impulse. It seemed like the polite thing to say.

Emmeline's face flashed with worry for a second, "She's fine. She has a cough, but she says it's nothing. She won't even let me try to help her. If I do, she just waves me away and says 'No need to worry about me, I've been healthy for almost a century and I'm not about to stop now.'"

Emmeline's impression of her grandmother was so perfect, I had to resist looking around for the source of her grandmother's voice.

She sighed, "That old woman is so stubborn sometimes."

At that, the lady behind the counter placed a large plate of food in front of me. Emmeline waved as I picked up my fork. "I'll leave you to eat your breakfast." She smiled. "See you later!"

"Nice talking to you!" I shouted as she pulled open the glass door. She waved again and the bells on the door tinkled as it swung shut behind her.

-------------------------------------

More soon!


	11. Chapter 11

I spent the rest of the day catching up on household chores. I was glad Alice didn't call. I had suffered through enough of Alice's dance lessons to last me a lifetime.

As I folded the laundry, my thoughts started to wander to Emmeline. She was an easy, likable type, and I just couldn't piece together why Edward had been so frightened of her. There was nothing at all unusual about her, and for some reason the idea scared me. If my boyfriend was a vampire, and my best friend a werewolf, what did that make Emmeline?

_A human. _I insisted stubbornly. Just because I had a few odd friends didn't mean everyone in my life was a mythical creature.

I dumped my newly folded clothes into my closet and searched around for something else to occupy my time. My bookshelf beckoned to me, filled with worn novels that I repeatedly read and reread. I pulled a book from its shelf. I collapsed onto my bed and allowed myself to become immersed in the story. Time flew by quickly. I jumped when I heard the front door click open and Charlie shout from downstairs, "Bella?"

I glanced up from my book, shocked. The sky was dark, the sun having set long ago. I turned to my clock. The red numbers burned in the semi-darkness, 9:31.

I leapt from my bed and pounded down the stairs. Charlie was still standing cautiously in the doorway. "Sorry," I explained quickly, "I completely forgot to fix dinner. I was doing laundry, and then I started a book-"

Charlie cut me off, "It's okay Bells, I'll just order pizza. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." He closed the door behind him. "Do you want me to order anything for you?"

"No. I'm not really hungry." I found that I was once again more exhausted than anything, despite my relatively inactive day. "I think I'm going to get to bed." Charlie nodded as he headed into the living room.

I woke up the next morning in a mood completely opposite from the last. The bleak prospect of yet another Edward-free day was weighing heavily on me. I considered calling Alice for company, but thought better of it. Alice's idea of fun was in stark contrast to my own.

In the end, I settled for more housework. I didn't even bother to change out of my pajamas. I slid through the house in my socks, chasing dust down with a mop. I wondered vaguely what Edward was doing at the moment. After all, I had promised myself that would trust him and allow him to leave, but I never decided I couldn't miss him.

As I was scrubbing the bathtub, inspiration struck. I was startled that I hadn't thought of it before. Jacob!

I hadn't talked to him in what felt like ages. Edward was wonderful, but he didn't really approve of Jacob (for obvious reasons) so for the most part I only tired to contact Jacob when Edward wasn't around.

Problem being, since Edward was almost always around and I never wanted him to leave, the times when I could call Jake were limited. Not that he'd even talk to me.

Jacob had been blatantly ignoring me ever since the motorcycle incident. In the beginning, I had still called whenever I could, but my persistence had weakened lately, especially with the wedding coming up.

I had been planning a trip to La Push for weeks, but had never really been able to find a good time. Now seemed the best chance I had so far, possibly will ever have, to straighten things out with Jake.

I dropped the scrub brush and ran downstairs. At the doorway I paused and glanced down at myself. I was still in pajamas and donned rubber gloves. With a small laugh, I ran back up the stairs and changed into more suitable clothes.

I was out of the driveway in seconds, amazed at myself for running so fast without falling flat on my face. Maybe the dance lesson had helped my grace a little bit. I snorted. Yeah, right.

The drive was painfully long, and I found myself tapping on the steering wheel in irritation as I sat at a stoplight. On some level I was surprised by my enthusiasm. I supposed that I had been a while since I had seen Jacob.

Still, another part of me felt slightly guilty, like I was betraying the Cullens by visiting the local wolf pack. I brushed my guilt impatiently aside as I drove. It was my right to visit who I wanted to, whatever ancient rivalries danced around my relationships. I reached La Push in record time, pushing my truck's motor way past my usual limit.

I jumped out of the car and was suddenly uncertain. What if Jacob wasn't home? Or what if, even worse, Jacob was home and he refused to see me?

I stopped up the porch steps with determination. It didn't matter if Jacob didn't want to see me. I would kick down his front door if he tired to bar me out. I knocked on the front door with a little more force than necessary. I could hear Billy shout from inside, "Just a minute!"

Seconds later, Billy's worn face peered at me through the crack in the door. "Bella." His tone was unreadable, but he didn't open the door wide enough for me to look in properly.

I responded as smoothly as I could, "Billy." I took a deep breath, "Is Jacob home?"  
Billy's face remained dead-pan. "No. He's out with friends."

I tried not to reveal my disappointment. "Oh. That's okay, I can wait."

I started to turn towards my car, but Billy interrupted me, "No Bella. I don't think you should."

It was becoming a real effort to keep my voice as empty of emotion as Billy was, "I really think I should."

Billy opened his mouth to talk, but it was drowned out by the cacophony of the baying of six gigantic dogs.

I turned into time to see six flashes of fur dart across the property. Seconds later, the barking was replaced by the jeers and laughs of teenagers.

"Did you see that?" One was saying, "Jared, ha! You ate my dust!"

"Yeah right!" Jared returned, "Didn't all you guys see Embry limping in last?"

"Ha!" Said another, "From what I remember, I came in first, after Quil hit that tree!"

"Shut up!" Quil replied. I could hear a scuffle, before Sam's clear voice overrode all the others, "Stop. We have company."

At this, I first glimpsed the six boys returning from the trees. I saw their forms stiffen at Sam's words.

"Leech." One hissed, teeth bared. I recognized Embry's voice.

One of the figures started shaking uncontrollably. Sam reached out and put a hand on Quil's shoulder. "Calm down. It's not a vampire."

Quil stopped shaking a little, but the group was still tense. Paul's voice dripped with venom as they approached, "Oh. It's you. The _leech-lover_."

I stiffened a little too. I had been expecting a reception like this, but not now. I had only wanted to talk to Jacob, not confront the entire pack.

Jacob was standing to the side. He made no effort to soften Paul's cutting remark. He looked up at me, and as our eyes met, sadness and malice radiated from his gaze. I turned to Sam, who spoke calmly, "Jacob, talk to her. The rest of us will wait inside."

Jacob looked like he wanted to protest, "I don't know if I can handle-"

Sam cut him off. "You've handled it before. I trust you. You need to settle this."

With that, Sam lead the rest of the pack inside, leaving me and Jacob. Billy gave me one last level look before shutting the door.

Jacob glared up at me, clearly furious, "What do you want?"


	12. Chapter 12

Wow you guys, sorry this is taking so long. I've been super busy with homework and crap. Anyway, this story is really not going the way I planned. When I thought of the idea originally, I had it going in an entirely different direction, but it's kinda taken on a life of its own. Part of me wants to go back and change some of the chapters I've already posted, but oh well. I'll just go on.

--------------------------

It was hard not to hide the hurt I felt at his harsh words. "I just thought you might want to talk…"

Jacob scowled. "There's nothing to talk about."

I winced. I knew I had hurt him by picking Edward, but I still wished he could be my friend. It was selfish of me to want both Jacob and Edward, but I couldn't help it. Edward was my world and air, and Jake was my sweet sunshine.

He scowled again. At least, he was sweet when he didn't hate me.

"Look, Jake," I said gently, trying to soothe him, "Please. You know I care about you."

"Not the same way you care about that bloodthirsty, damned little-"

I cut him off, "Jake!"

He sniffed and scuffed at the dirt with his bare foot.

"You're right." I admitted, "I don't feel about you the same way I do Edward. But that doesn't mean-"

Jacob shook slightly with fury. My intuition clicked, urging me to calm him down.

"Jake, why can't we just be friends?" I moved towards him, hand outstretched.

He swatted my hand quickly away, "Don't touch me, leech lover." he hissed.

I felt my eyes cloud a little with tears but blinked them back. With some effort, I met his gaze steadily.

Jake continued, his hands clenched into fists against his body's small tremors. "Bella. You chose the bloodsuckers. You chose to turn your back on the pack- on me. You chose to _love_ my most hated enemy. No, we can't just be friends. We can't even be acquaintances." He gained momentum as he spoke, "You want to sell your soul for some mockery of life, all for some filthy leech, the bane of human existence. You _want_ to become a monster, unlike me who doesn't even have a choice. Get out of La Push before we're forced to remove you."

I winced, but stood my ground. "Edward and I are getting married."

I didn't know why I said it. I hadn't told anyone other than the Cullens, not even Charlie.

Jacob gaped for a moment before composing himself, "What do you want? A congratulations?"

"No." I found I had discovered my true reason for coming to La Push. "No Jacob, I want you to come to the wedding. Sam and Emily too."

To my intense surprise, Jacob started laughing. "You want a werewolf pack at you're vampire wedding?"

He chortled, "Do you have any idea what kind of disaster that would spell? Can you imagine? Do you really think I could control myself, as I watched you kiss that _thing_ on the lips?"

He seemed to think I was hilarious, but I was dead serious. "I mean it Jake. And yes, I can imagine it, and I do think you and Sam could control yourselves."

Jacob stopped laughing abruptly. "I don't even know why you asked me. I wouldn't risk my neck with the whole Cullen coven around. And what happens if the Cullens decide to bring guests? What if one of those said guests decides they want a drink?"

I crossed my arms irritably, "The Delani's don't drink human blood." Jacob raised his eyebrows skeptically. I continued, "I don't care what you say, Jacob Black, but I want to see you at my wedding." I turned towards my car, somewhat startled by my audacity. "And I do care about you, whether you like it or not."

-----------------------------------------------

Sorry for the shortness. I'll add more eventually, I'm just sort of waiting for the proper inspiration to hit. And for all you Jacob lovers out there, don't hate me just yet. I actually like Jacob too, and I don't think he means to be so cold. He's just sad and lonely. But don't worry, Jacob's going to pull himself together. You'll see why soon…


	13. Chapter 13

I was off the reservation before the tears hit. I was surprised I had lasted so long. I sobbed softly as I drove, not tearfully, just dry, lurching gasps. I had tried my best to cover it up, but I could not deny that I was sad. Sad that I had no choice but to lose my best friend.

I drove even more slowly than usual, unsure I had enough control over myself to maintain my reaction times. My speedometer barely read 30 miles, which turned out lucky.

I never would have noticed the figure on the side of the road otherwise.

I slowed instinctively, squinting through the steamy glass of my windshield to identify the figure. The realization hit me like a blow to the stomach.

"Emmeline!" I shouted, as I rolled down the windshield. She whipped her head around towards me. I saw immediately that something was horribly wrong.

"Oh!" She gasped when she recognized me. Her features lit up with hope, but from her eyes I could tell she was in utter despair. I glanced down quickly, taking in her full figure. Her hair was plastered down her back, curls limp and knotted by the rain. Her jacket was thoroughly saturated with water, and her boots were splattered with mud. She had obviously been walking in the rain for a while.

I looked back into her face. Her eyes were bloodshot, and I could see tears mingled with the rain that cascaded down her face. All my sadness quickly disappeared, replaced only by concern. "Do you need a ride?"

Emmeline bit her lip for a second and then nodded. She ran around the front of the car and climbed awkwardly into the passenger's seat. Pools of water seeped out of her clothes and into the leather. "Where to?" I asked, once she had pulled her seatbelt over her sodden torso.

"The hospital." Her voice shook a little at the word, but I only nodded. It would mean backtracking a little, but I was willing to help. I put my truck in reverse and quickly turned around. We sat in silence. I was curious, but I could sense Emmeline was too upset to talk at the moment. I stared straight at the road ahead, the only sound the soft swishing of the windshield wipers over the glass.

After what felt an eternity, Emmeline sighed. "Thank you."

I glanced at her quickly and nodded. She still looked upset, but a little more composed. I felt she was calm enough to answer one of my questions. "Who's in the hospital?"

She paused for a moment before answering, as if bracing herself. "My grandmother," She choked over the words. I could think of nothing to say.

After a short time, she elaborated. "Do you remember how I said she had a cough?" I nodded slowly, "It turns out it was something more serious."

She paused, a single tear leaked from her eye, "She has a pulmonary embolism."

I frowned. The medical jargon didn't really mean anything to me. Emmeline sensed my confusion. "It's a problem caused by blood clots. I don't understand all of it; my mom didn't really have any time to explain…"

She trailed off. I asked the question I knew she was dying to know herself. "Is it treatable?"

Emmeline fought back tears again, "I don't know," she whispered, "My mom says it depends on how many clots there are, and how big they are."

I reach out uncertainly, and patted Emmeline on the shoulder. I could remember when my Gran died, how uncertain and scared I was. But I had some warning. Gran was sick for a while before she died, so I had time to say good-bye. I didn't know if Emmeline would have that luxury.

Emmeline sobbed a little, before wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry." She smiled weakly, "I have to pull myself together, for my brother. I don't want my little brother to see I've been crying. He'll get scared."

I nodded again. I knew I could never fully understand a brother-sister relationship, being an only child, but I could sense how close and protective Emmeline felt.

We fell silent again. The road seemed to stretch on forever, never getting any closer to the hospital. I pressed a little harder on the gas, pushing the upper limit of my personal speed limit for driving.

Out of nowhere, a bolt of russet fur streaked past my truck. I didn't have time to think, much less respond. With a horrifying thump, my truck collided with the figure. My body snapped forward as the front bender buckled. A limp, brown shape flew and rolled, finally resting ten feet away.

I was out of the car before I was entirely sure it had stopped. My heart was racing. _No, god no. Not Jacob._

I ran forward, blinking rain form my eyes. I reached the figure, some part of my mind still sane enough to check the pulse. It was still there. Horror, fear and anger burst momentarily from my chest, "Dammit Jacob!" I shouted, though I knew he could not hear me. "What the hell were you thinking?" 

Suddenly, my heart stopped. Jacob was alive, yes, but barely. I was horrified, furious. But something else occurred to me all too late. Jacob was in the road, where a wolf had been seconds ago. And Emmeline was still in the car, watching.

"Oh, shit."

Yup. Finally picking up again. Which is good, because I was getting bored. Now I'm inspired to write the next chapter faster. And yes, some mild language. I usual avoid it, if I have any younger readers out there, but mostly because I think cussing is a sign of stupidity… that's beside the point, anyway. Bella's allowed to curse a little when she just hit her best friend with a car. So yeah…


	14. Chapter 14

Okay… the excitement begins! And Jacob is not suicidal, in case any of you were wondering. You'll discover his reasons soon!

I whipped my head around, eyes stinging with tears and rain. I was torn. Should I go back and try to convince Emmeline what she had seen had not happened, or deal with Jacob? There was no contest. Jacob demanded my full attention.

I glanced down and noticed belatedly that Jacob was embarrassingly bare. An unwanted flush of color came to my cheeks. I shook my head, angry at myself. Jake's life was in danger. I didn't have time for stupid teenage awkwardness.

My mind started working faster, forcing my arms to relax and heart to slow. Jake couldn't afford for me to panic. I found I was becoming eerily calm, irrationally calm considering the situation.

I approached the circumstances like an outsider, knowing if I let my personal fears and emotions get in the way, I would loose it, and Jake would be doomed. Quickly, I stripped off my jacket and wrapped it around Jake's limp body. It was a long, trench coat type, so luckily it covered everything.

Ignoring the rain quickly plastering my shirt to my back, I carefully lifted Jacob off the ground. He was considerably heavier than I expected, and I staggered and buckled under the weight. His head lolled helplessly. This wasn't going to work.

Carefully, I set him back down, trying to think of another way to get him to the car. I considered driving the car closer, but I was still paranoid of hitting him again, and I didn't think I could stand to leave him lying on the drenched road. In the end, I pulled him up over my shoulders, so I was hunched under the weight. Warily, painfully, slowly, I tracked back to my truck, terrified I would trip and drop him.

After what felt like an eternity, I finally reached the truck. I pulled the back door open and struggled to pull him up onto the seat. When I was sure he safely in, I shut the door and came around to the front. As I walked by, I quickly observed the damage inflicted upon my truck. Amazingly, even after colliding with an animal as huge and strong as Jacob, it sustained only a minor dent. I wondered if that meant Jake had taken most of the impact. Biting my lip, I hurried to the driver's door.

I climbed in, suddenly remembering Emmeline. I turned to face her, heart pounding. Emmeline's face was white, her pallor rivaling Edward's. She turned to face me, her expression unreadable.

At last she seemed to compose herself enough for speech. She swallowed, her tight lips barely whispering the words, "Does he need to go to the hospital too?"

I nodded, relieved she was playing ignorance. I jerked my truck into gear, flooring the pedal against the dusty bottom of the cab. We drove in silence, the miles quickly ticking away. The only times I had ever been moving so fast were with Alice or Edward.

Emmeline's POV (before Bella hits Jacob)

I thought about my brother as we drove. He wouldn't really understand if Grandma died, but I would. I was so worried. Today had been going wonderfully. My mom was driving me Angela's house when she got the call. She had frozen, her hands tightening on the steering wheel. "Yes." She had said voice harsh and low, "Of course. I'll be right there… Yes. What's the address?" She hadn't had much time to explain. All I knew was that she had to get to the hospital quickly, and that Grandma was sick. She didn't want me to come, so she dropped me off at my Aunt Kathy's on the way there.

The waiting was horrible. I couldn't stand it. I paced and cried, wanting to kick everything in the house. Finally, we got a phone call, but it just made things worse. Grandma had pulmonary embolisms. They had entered the capillaries of the lungs, and were likely lethal. Grandma was going to have to undergo a procedure. The operation would be was dangerous, and it didn't guarantee anything.

It was finally too much. I couldn't take any more. I couldn't stand to hear my cousin comforting me or my Aunt telling me it would be okay. Because it wasn't okay. Not by a long shot. I made up my mind. It was foolish, childish, stupid and naïve, but I couldn't stand to wait anymore. I had to get to the hospital.

My mom had dad had taken the only vehicles. I was stranded, and Grandma was dying. So I decided to walk. I had less than no chance of reaching the hospital in time, but at least I was doing something. I pulled on my jacket and began to trek trough the rain. The road went on forever, but I wasn't any closer. I began to despair.

Then a miracle happened. The girl from the Thriftway magically appeared on the abandoned road and offered me ride. I was so relieved I could hardly speak. The hospital gets closer with each passing second, but my anxiety only grows. What happens if I get there too late?

I was jerked out of musing by a series of images and sensations that were almost too confusing for my brain to process. One second, I was on my way to the hospital, the next, I was staring, in horror, as a monster flew at the truck. It took a moment for my mind to catch up with my eyes. It wasn't really a monster; it was a wolf- a huge wolf, a terrifying goliath I never even could have imagined existed. But my heart accelerated even more. Though the creature was not a monster, it was still headed right towards the truck. Next second, I was flying forward in my seat, restrained only by the cutting edge of my seatbelt. I winced as I heard the sickening crunch of metal as the truck collided fully with the beast. It went flying, skidding across the road.

Only now it wasn't a wolf. It happened so fast, had I blinked I would have missed it. With a tremendous and horrible ripping sound, the wolf imploded, collapsing in on itself until it was nothing but a normal, albeit enormously tall, boy.

My mind caught up with my thoughts and my heart hammered. What was the girl doing? Why was she running to help the monster- no, the boy? Her hand leapt to his wrist, feeling his pulse. She bent over the limp figure and focused all her attention on the boy.

Suddenly she stiffened. She turned slowly, almost reluctantly, towards the truck, and towards me. Our eyes met through the glass for the briefest moment, but it was all I needed. I could see it in her eyes, and feel it in my gut. Some unspoken, forgotten instinct told me that I had just uncovered something that I was not meant to know.

The girl lugged the boy back to the truck. I considered helping, but I was somehow frozen in my seat; from shock or fear or instinct I did not know. She finally loaded him into the car and came back the front. She jumped quickly in and shut the door with a snap.

She jerked her head towards me and I realized she had forgotten about me, at least for the brief time that she had put the boy in the truck. Now she regarded me, eyes frightened and suspicious, lips drawn tight over her teeth. We stared at each other wordlessly for a moment.

I was speechless. _What should I say? _I thought desperately. I considered confronting her briefly but decided against it. Until I had seen my Grandma and the boy was tended to, I would pretend nothing had happened.

I found my voice, but instead of my usually loud, cheery chatter, my voice was hardly a whisper. "Does he need to go to the hospital too?" It was dumb question, but it seemed to put the girl at ease. Her eyes relaxed and she unclenched her jaw, releasing a barely audible sigh. She nodded, and turned her eyes back to the road.

With sharp, choppy movements, the girl shifted into drive and the car jerked forward. She seemed to be driving at twice the speed as before, and the truck's engine whined pitifully. A million questions bubbled up my throat, but I swallowed them down. I had to be patient, not press her now while she was so distressed. I would have my answers after we reached the hospital.

Okay, so a few answers here, but not many. Next chapter might be going back to check up on what Edward's up to, but I'm not sure. We'll see where this goes…


	15. Chapter 15

Some POV's you haven't seen before (or at least for a while):

Edward

I climbed out of my car with deliberate slowness. There were no humans around- of that I was sure. The fresh scent of forest was undisturbed by any smell of life. Even the birds had forsaken the place.

Still, I moved slowly, oh so slowly. Slower than I would move even around humans. I was stalling, certainly, but somehow, I couldn't force my limbs to move any faster. I shut the car door behind me. It clicked with a snap that was earsplitting in the dead silence of the grove.

I began to move my way through the vegetation, careful not to disturb even the tiniest weed with my steps. This grew more difficult as the brush thickened, plants twining together into an almost impassable net, but I was content to spare the time. A part of me knew I was definitely stalling, but another part recognized that I didn't want to disturb anything on the grounds for another reason. This place, held so high in my old memories, could not be disturbed. This place was sacred.

I reached one of my milk white hands to part the last branches of foliage. The moon glinted softly off my skin, making it glow. The trees parted, and I had my first glimpse of a place I had not seen for a century.

I looked much the same, but sad in a way I could not at first recognize. The porch looked similar, except a number of plants had managed to find their way through the cracks of the floorboards, pushing them up at uneven angles. The remains of the rocking chair made by my grandfather sat dejectedly on the right side. A fleeting memory of my mother rocking a smaller me on same chair briefly pierced through me. I blinked, and the painful thought was gone.

The facing of the homely cottage had long faded. The whitewash was peeling in great flaky rolls, and bits of rough wood poked out at odd angles underneath. Only one of the windows was still intact, the others having long since shattered, leaving remnants of tattered lace curtains stirring in the wind. The single window was dull with an age of dust, and the room beyond it was dark, impenetrable by the faint moonbeams that glimmered over the entirely overgrown front lawn.

I took a step forward, and I was assaulted by several more memories. I let them play in the back of my mind as I gazed at the cottage with overwhelming nostalgia. I made my way across the front lawn, towards the heavy front door which stood rusted into place on its hinges. I swallowed a large breath of unpolluted forest air, placing my hand on the tarnished knob.

"_Just get in, have a quick look, and leave_," I told myself, "_Just get it over with_." But still I stood frozen, my hand reluctant to pull the door open. I snarled under my breath in frustration. I hadn't come all this way to have cold feet now.

It would be so easy to just push open the door, but I couldn't force myself to intrude on the place. It suddenly occurred to me why the house looked so sad. It wasn't that the house the run down, that the paint was peeling, or that nature had had its way with the place; no, it was sad because it was empty- completely and entirely abandoned.

The thought struck me particularly poignantly as another memory overcame my senses. I closed my eyes and saw the house in all its former glory. The lawn was lined tidily with a bed of flowers, the windows were intact, one spilled light, another was propped open, allowing sweet smells and the happy chatter of my mother and my aunt to waft to my ears. My eyes snapped open and I was once again alone in the dark. _What was I doing here? _

When I had gone searching for a connection to my human life, this was not what I wanted. I had found my old house, but nothing more. That was the reason for my hesitation, my reluctance. I didn't want to open this front door and see the house forsaken, dark, empty. What I had wanted was my family, my home, not this empty vestige of an old, forgotten life. There was nothing here for me anymore.

My hand dropped lifelessly from the doorknob. This was not where I belonged. I had found my old house, but it meant nothing without my old family. And my old family was never coming back.

It occurred to me that I was in exactly the wrong place. What I had been searching for was back in Forks, where I should be. I had spent all this time searching for my family, my home, when that was really where I had been all along. A faint smile touched my lips as I turned away from the cottage. Many memories rested here, and here they should stay. I was needed somewhere else.

I was in my car before the desperate urgency hit me. My foot slammed the gas pedal into the floor of the car and the engine's purr rose to a roar. Something was screaming at me to get home. Something told me I had to get back to Forks before it was too late…

-----------------------------------------------

Jacob's POV (after Bella leaves, before the accident)

Bella crossed her arms and tipped her chin up in a sulky, arrogant kind of way, "I don't care what you say, Jacob Black, but I want to see you at my wedding."

I snorted derisively as she turned back her truck. She turned her head a little to the side and her eyes softened slightly, "And I do care about you, whether you like it or not."

I gaped at her while she climbed into her truck and sped off, her eyes never loosing their determined spark. I shook my head, partially in disbelief, partially in disgust. Inviting werewolves to a vampire wedding? The girl really had cracked.

Another side of me mentally slapped myself. I had been cruel to Bella, again. My werewolf side responded angrily. It was her fault for coming here, I mean, what did she expect? Us to welcome her with open arms? Plus, she didn't _seem_ hurt when she left. She had her _vampire fiancé_ to protect her now.

All the same, I knew I had hurt her. Bella was strong, but she was sensitive too. I growled in frustration and ran my fingers through my short hair. She _chose_ for us to enemies. I shook my head and turned to go back inside. I had barely stepped through the door when Sam ordered me out again.

I backed up and turned to lean against the railing of my house. Sam followed me out. "That didn't go well," I admitted, averting Sam's penetrating gaze. Sam reply was smooth, "You controlled yourself well, but I wish you had made her relationship to you more clear."

"I tried," I shook my head, "I told her we were enemies, but then she goes and springs this whole thing about a wedding-"

Sam interrupted me sharply, "Wedding?"

I nodded, still looking at my feet, "Yeah" I snorted, "She invited you and me and Emily to her vampire wedding."

Sam paused a moment before replying, "We should go."

I jerked my head up quickly, "What?" I couldn't believe it. Sam wasn't going crazy too, was he?

Sam's intense eyes bore into mine, "We should be there," he repeated, "to protect everyone. Who knows what could go wrong? We'll go, and make sure Charlie and the others are safe. Also, in case-" He broke off.

"In case what?" I asked sharply.

"In case they decide to change Bella then." He did not drop his gaze.

I stared at him, "You really think they would just do it, right then and there?"

He shook his head slowly, "I'm not sure. I don't really know how such things work with their kind. But a wedding may be a appropriate place, maybe not. In any case, out presence is necessary."

I nodded slowly. I still didn't quite know if I could handle it. Sam sensed my inner turmoil. "Look," he said softly, "I know this is hard for you. Go, run a little, it will make you feel better."

In nodded again as he turned away and went inside. I didn't really feel like doing anything, but I noticed I was still shaking a little. Sam was right, it was best for me to run this excess emotion off before I lost it and phased in my living room or something.

I jumped off my porch and pulled off my shoes. No sense in destroying another pair for no reason. Then I was in the air, my body ripped outward, expanding. It still took some getting used to, but I was actually staring to enjoy the sensation, to be allowed to truly let my emotions run free instead of constantly holding them back.

The power felt good. I could feel the speed in my legs as my paws hit the ground. Four legs were some much more convenient than two. I ran as hard and fast as I could. I needed to run off all the anger and frustration burning inside of me.

Before I knew it, I was already out of La Push, weaving between the leafy trunks of trees along the highway. The air inflated my gigantic lungs, pumping me with exhilarating energy. The sudden change of scent hit me like a wall. It was rancid and sickly, like something that been allowed to rot for too long. I chocked for a moment and slowed. I knew that scent anywhere. It had been burned into my mind after all the weeks I had spent tracking it. Vampire.

I sent a mental message to the pack, before I realized none of them were phased. They wouldn't be able to get my message, and I would have to do this alone. Still, I felt no qualms about taking on the vampire. I was pumped up on adrenaline and my anger was pulsing through me. I felt I could take on anyone.

I redoubled my pace, following the scent as it wove through the trees. It quickly became stronger as I approached the source. There was a flash of red ahead of me, flitting in between the trees a distance off. A low growl like thunder erupted from my throat. Victoria.

She heard me and began to move faster. The chase was on. I focused all my attention to the red flame in the distance. I knew I could catch her, I was already gaining quickly.

I leaped forward into a clearing, realizing only belatedly that it wasn't a clearing at all. It was a highway. Before I had even fully comprehended the fact, my body buckled against metal. I felt some of the metal crumple under me, but most of it carried me forward, throwing me into the air. The world spun around me as I flew. I skidded to a halt several feet away, but my fur mostly protected me. My head hit heavily against the road, and darkness swallowed my thoughts.

--------------------------------

Ha! This was so fun to write. Now we know why Jacob wasn't paying attention and got hit by Bella. (still, it's kinda scary that Victoria was so close to Bella and Emmeline!) And we know where Edward's been, or at least what he's been looking for. Everything will be coming together in the next few chapters. There's actually probably only about 4 or 5 left, depending on how long I make them. Tata!


	16. Chapter 16

Emmeline was staring straight at the road, her face determined. I winced as I thought of all the trouble I had managed to find for myself in Edward's absence. Jacob groaned softly from the back of the car. I realized belatedly that I should have called Sam immediately after the accident.

I stabbed my hand into my pocket and groaned. No cell phone. I deliberated for only a second before turning sheepishly to Emmeline. "Do you have a phone?"

She looked confused but quickly passed hers over. I dialed Billy's house, hoping Sam would be home. The phone rang. I tapped my foot impatiently. Finally, someone picked up.

"Blacks' residence." Billy's voice was gruff and mistrustful. I spoke quickly, "Hi, Billy. It's Bella-"

Billy cut me off, "Jake's not home."

I continued without stopping top prevent Billy from cutting me off again, "I know, Billy. Is Sam there? It's really important."

The change in Billy's tone was impressive, "What? Is Jake okay? He's not hurt, is he?"

I didn't answer, "Please, let me talk to Sam."

Billy passed the phone somewhat unwillingly. Sam's toneless voice rang through the receiver. "Yes?"

I barely whispered, "Sam? It's Bella. Please, you have to help… it's Jake."

Sam's response was comparably sharper, "Jacob? What happened?"

I sighed a little, "I think he's okay. You see… I was driving, and I kind of accidentally hit him…"

"With your truck?"

"Yeah."

There was silence on the other end of the line. I scrambled to fill in the dead air. "I think he'll be alright. He's breathing, and his pulse is steady…"

"Where are you taking him?"

"The hospital."

Silence again. Sam's voice quivered almost inaudibly as he replied, "You do realize _he's_ there. We can't allow one of our pack to be treated by one of them. Who knows what could happen."

"Carlisle wouldn't-" I protested. Sam wouldn't hear it. "He may not harm you, Bella, but we can't ensure Jacob's safety. We will retrieve him at the hospital."

He hung up. I glared at the receiver. Stupid werewolves. Could they trust me just a little bit?

When we pulled into the hospital parking lot, I did not attempt to hide my relief. I glanced quickly back a Jacob. His chest rose and fell steadily as he breathed. At least his condition had not worsened over the course of the drive. I squinted through the thick rain. Sam and the others hadn't come yet. I decided it may be best to avoid contact.

I parked illegally and motioned for Emmeline to get out of the car. We both jumped out into the icy rain. Her pale face glowed though the blurry mist of water. She shouted to make her voice heard over the dull roar of the storm, "Aren't we taking him?" She gestured at Jacob's hulking figure, still in the truck.

I shook my head in reply, deciding it was safest to lie about the circumstances for the moment, "No. I can't carry him. We'll get someone to get a stretcher inside." She nodded and flicked a damp curl from her face. I grabbed her hand. "C'mon. Let's go find your grandmother."

Emmeline's bright features instantly crumpled into worry, but she bit her lip and grabbed my arm tighter. The inside of the hospital was now familiar to me. I had seen enough emergency rooms in my lifetime to be able to navigate them pretty well. Emmeline and I made our way to the front desk and joined the short line of people waiting to check in with the brunette nurse behind the counter.

I took in the white linoleum floors and bleached countertops, all glowing in the fluorescent lights. It occurred to me that it felt odd to be here without some serious personal injury.

I quickly became impatient. Could the nurse work any slower? The thought of Jacob, still alone in the rain, only made me more anxious. To distract myself, I questioned Emmeline. "Did you remember which doctor was doing your grandmother's operation?"

Emmeline chewed her lower lip, deep in thought. "Ummm… I know my mom told me. Was it Dr. Cullman? Kullop? Colton?"

"Cullen?" I guessed, dryly.

"Yeah! That's it. Cullen." She noticed my expression. "Why? Do you know him?"

I bit back a laugh, "Uh, yeah. I know him."

Her eyes begged me for more information. "Is he good?"

I looked at her for a second before replying. How much did she know? I hadn't forgotten that she had witnessed Jacob's transformation. I decided to answer honestly, or at least as honestly as I could without giving anything away, "To tell you the truth, Emmeline, there's not another doctor in the world like him. If anyone on the planet has a chance of saving your grandmother, it's Dr. Cullen."

She sighed with a vague mixture of anxiety and relief. At last the nurse turned to us. I allowed Emmeline to go forward, "We're here to see my grandmother, Emmeline Williams."

The nurse ran her finger down a long list of names. "Hmmm. Williams…" She muttered.

"She's with Dr. Cullen." I added apprehensively.

The nurse nodded, "Yes. She's in room 203. However, they can't allow visitors at the moment. She's in the middle of the operation."

Emmeline seemed to choke a little so I responded. "Okay. Would you please call us when their finished?"

The nurse smiled sympathetically. "Of course."

I guided Emmeline to one of the read vinyl chairs that lined the edge of the waiting room. We sat for several moments in silence. I began to idly trace the pattern of the fake wood grain on magazine laden table next to me. Emmeline broke the silence abruptly.

"What about the wolf-boy?" I jumped and blushed. Apparently Emmeline hadn't forgotten about Jacob. "Uh…" I bit the inside of my cheek and tried to form some decent excuse for what she had seen. Right on cue, the brunette nurse motioned for us. We stood quickly and came to the desk.

"They're done." The nurse explained.

"How'd it go?" Emmeline looked desperate.

The nurse would not respond. With an unreadable expression, she pointed us down the right wing. "It'll be on your right."

I nodded and pulled Emmeline away from the desk. "We'll just have to see for ourselves," I added brightly, trying to soothe her panic-stricken mood. The turquoise doors gradually counted up to 203. We came to the door and stopped. I put my hand on the knob, but Emmeline pulled it away.

"Wait, I'm not ready for this."

"What?" I was partly bewildered, partly exasperated. Here was the girl who had walked five miles in the rain to see her grandmother and now at the door she got cold feet?

She blushed and looked down sheepishly. "I don't know if I can handle seeing her… if the operation didn't go as planned…"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Look, Emmeline. We're here. Even if-" My breath caught, "Even if everything didn't work out, at least you can say goodbye…"

She nodded, and a tear leaked out of her eye. "Okay."

I reached toward the door, but the knob flew out of my grasp. Carlisle Cullen stood in the doorframe, beautiful and heavenly as ever. "Bella." It was a greeting and a question. I inclined my head towards Emmeline. Understanding darted across his face.

I turned to Emmeline, "Emmeline, this is Dr. Cullen. Dr. Cullen, this is my friend Emmeline. You just operated on her grandmother."

Dr. Cullen's face was grim, but he managed a small smile as he shook Emmeline's hand. Emmeline seemed to be recovering from the shock of meeting Carlisle for the first time. She tossed her head impatitently. "My grandmother? Is she…?"

Carlisle frowned, "I did everything I could. She is older, and the procedure was risky to begin with."

Emmeline's eyes overflowed with tears, "Does that mean…?"

Carlisle dipped his head sadly, "You can have a few minutes with her."

With a small gasp, Emmeline darted into the room.

I met Carlisle's eyes for a brief moment. He placed his cold hand on my shoulder and sighed.

Alice came skidding around the corner, "Carlisle! We've got problems!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A bunch of short POV's, cause I've got to get the story moving! See if you can figure out each one. Most of them are pretty obvious…

Alice flew down the hall and snapped to a stop. Her eyes flickered to me. "Hi, Bella!"

Carlisle raised his eyebrows. Alice blinked, "Oh, right. The wolves are moving towards us. I'm not sure what it means, but if they want a battle…"

I shifted uncomfortably where I stood. Alice and Carlisle noted my reaction and turned to face me. "Uh, I might have something to do with that…" I blushed furiously. Their faces were unreadable.

"That's actually why I wanted to talk to you, Carlisle." I blushed even brighter, "I accidentally sort of hit my friend Jacob with my truck."

Alice stifled a laugh. I glared at her. "It's not funny!"

Carlisle gave Alice a stern glare. She composed herself but her lips kept turning upward and she still looked like she was fighting not to smile.

I turned back to Carlisle, "Anyway, that's why they're coming. They just want to pick up Jacob."

"Just one question." Alice was solemn again. "Why'd you take him here? Are you looking for a fight?"

I blushed scarlet, "No! I had another errand to run…" My gaze fell back on the heavy door to room 203.

* * *

I banged through the door, and everyone in the room jumped. I flinched at the scene: my mother was bent over the bed, my father's hand on her shoulder. In the bed, almost unrecognizable, was my grandmother. Various tubes and wires snaked across her chest and into her risks. Her face was looked crumpled, shriveled, and for the first time in her century of a lifetime, my grandmother really looked ancient. A monitor beeped softly but steadily in the background.

I rushed to her bedside, ignoring the bewildered and disapproving looks of my parents. As I approached the bed, my grandmother smiled at me. "Ah! I knew you'd come."

I smiled and pushed some of her stringy white hair off her forehead. "Yeah, I made it." I tried to smile, but the effort was lost.

"Why are you crying, dear?" I touched my fingers to my cheek and realized it was true. I laughed weakly and wiped them hastily away.

"Don't you go crying for me." Grandma sighed, "You are young; you have your whole life before you! Don't weep over some old thing like me."

I turned away so she would see me cry.

* * *

Everything gradually came into fuzzy focus. I blinked stupidly for a moment. _Where am I? What am I doing here?_ I lay in utter confusion for a moment. I probed my mind. Bella came for a visit, and then… It was like watching a movie in fast forward; running, catching vampire scent- Victoria's scent. Running into the clearing- no, road. Being thrown by a car- Bella's car, I now saw.

I sat up so suddenly that I banged my head against the roof of the car. I winced; I kept forgetting how tall I had grown. I rubbed my head and looked around. It was dark, but that didn't mean anything. On an overcast day in Forks it looked like Twilight at noon.

Blazing through the haze of rain, I caught letters HOSPITAL. So that's where I was. I tensed a little at the thought that that _Cullen_ doctor was so close. Rain beat steadily against the metallic truck roof, and I leaned back, trying to think. I was alone in the car, which implied that Bella was in the hospital. I had no idea what she was doing, or why she had left me in the car.

I reached impulsively into my pants' pocket to look for my cell phone, only to find I wasn't wearing my pants. Bella's long jacket was wrapped loosely around my hulking form. I sighed and leaned forward. Maybe Bella had left her phone in the car.

Bella's purse was not in the front seat, but someone else's was. Maybe this wasn't Bella's truck after all. I sniffed the air experimentally. No, I knew this truck and it still smelled faintly of Bella, and faintly of the vampire stench that Bella wore over herself constantly like a heavy perfume. There was a third smell, though, too. It was from whomever the purse belonged to. The scent was pleasant, like fresh rain. It was a cool relief from the rancid smell of vampire.

My stomach suddenly lurched. It occurred to me that if Bella had a passenger in the car when she hit me, that person would have seen my transformation. This was bad.

I searched the purse quickly and found a phone. I dialed Sam.

Sam's voice was tense. "Yes?"

I spoke quickly. "Sam? It's Jacob. I'm not hurt but I'm in front of the hospital, in Bella's truck. I think she hit me."

"Yes, Bella called us. We're on our way."

I took a breath and went on. "Wait. There's something else. I think someone besides Bella may have been in the car saw my transformation when the truck hit me."

Sam did not pause before replying. "Don't do anything. Wait for us. When we get there, we'll deal with it."

"Okay bu-" Sam cut me off, "We'll see you soon."

He hung up. I tossed the phone back into the purse and leaned my head against the cold window. I was a little sore, but I'd be okay. I was more worried I'd done permanent damage in exposing the pack.

* * *

I accelerated into the hospital parking lot and stepped out of my car… 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Alice interrupted my musings. "Oh! I almost forgot! There's something else."

I turned to face her, "Edward's coming back!" She smiled, "Yup!"

My mood brightened considerably. I could deal with anything as long as Edward was by my side, "When? When is he coming?"

Alice laughed, "Calm down, Bella! He'll be here any minute."

I smiled, barely able to keep my joy contained.

Carlisle made a motion for us to be quiet. He turned his head a little and I realized her was listening to what was happening inside hospital room 203. He turned to me. "Bella, I think you should talk to your friend in there. She's having a rough time."

My mood instantly deflated. I had almost forgotten about Emmeline. I nodded slowly.

* * *

It was getting darker, and I was getting bored. How long did it take to drive to the hospital from La Push? I sighed.

Blindingly bright headlights blazed through the trees and flooded the cab of Bella's truck. I recognized Sam's white Toyota. I threw open the truck door and splashed into the rain. The whole pack had crammed into the back of Sam's truck.

I waded through the water towards them. Jared evacuated the front seat so I could talk to Sam. I took the passenger's side seat and strapped in. "Don't bother." Sam muttered, "We're not leaving yet."

Embry tossed a bundle of clothes to me. "We need to see if Bella exposed us."

A sharp wave of anger hit me, but I forced it down, "It's not her fault." I grumbled.

Quil shrugged, "We still need to check it out."

* * *

Once Bella was gone, Carlisle turned to me. "Alice, can you tell what the werewolves are planning?"

I frowned, "No. I can't _see_ them. It's extremely frustrating."

He nodded. "I need you to go out and watch them then. I'm trusting you on this. Do not start anything, understand?"

I nodded, "Of course."

"Just watch" he warned, "and don't let them smell you. I know you can control yourself, but some of the younger ones might not be able to keep themselves in check."

* * *

My grandmother sighed and closed her eyes. I knelt down next to her bed and laid my head next to hers. I felt my parents approach me from behind.

"Emmeline?" my mother's voice was timid, worried.

I didn't respond.

"Hush" My dad whispered. "Let's give her a minute."

I blinked as the door swung open. "Mr. and Mrs. Weber?" Dr. Cullen's voice was calm but sad. "I need to discuss something with you."

My mother patted my shoulder gently as she left the room. As soon as they were gone, I buried my face in the sheets and cried.

"Emmeline?" I jumped and looked up. The girl who had taken me to the hospital had slipped in as my parents slipped out. I wiped my eyes quickly.

"Oh, hi." I cleared my throat and sniffed, "How's the wolf-boy?"

She winced at my directness but nodded, "He's fine."

"That's good." I turned my head back to my grandmother. Her countenance looked agitated, like she was anxious about something.

The girl approached the bedside, but did not speak.

The door opened again. At first I thought it was Dr. Cullen, but I quickly realized I was mistaken. They were so similar and yet so different at the same time; similar in their complexions, their composure, and most obviously their beauty. And yet completely different in almost everything else. The girl gasped and stood. I could almost sense the relationship between the two of them.

"Edward!" He raised his finger cautiously and took a deep breath. Then he smiled and nodded. The girl ran into his arms and sighed happily. The boy- Edward- who I now remembered from the Thriftway (how could anyone forget a face like that?) finally spotted me. He disentangled the girl from his arms and took her hand. They moved slowly towards the edge of my grandmother's bed.

The boy did something unexpected. He knelt down by my grandmother's head and whispered into her ear. I only just caught his words, he spoke so fast and low.

"Emmeline? Wake up. Do you remember me?"

Even more unexpected was my grandmother's reaction. Her eyes snapped open and she blinked once. "Edward? Is that really you?"

He smiled slightly, "Yes. It really is."

Emmeline Sr. smiled, "I must be dead then. Have you come to take me away?"

Edward touched her hair gently. "Not just yet."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I stared from Emmeline's weeping form to her grandmother's pained face. I felt I was intruding. It was a mistake to have come in.

Still, I cleared my throat softly, "Emmeline?" She jerked her head up and brushed away her tears.

"Oh, hi." She blinked and attempted to smile, "How's the wolf-boy?"

I winced at her persistence. Sam was going to kill me. "He's fine."

"That's good." She turned her attention back to her grandmother. I walked closer, searching for something to say. I couldn't think of anything.

The door opened behind me. I whipped around and gasped. "Edward!"

Edward raised his finger cautiously and took a deep breath. I froze, realizing he had to become sensitized to my blood again. I sighed with relief and joy when he finally smiled and nodded. I ran into his arms, almost knocking the wind out of me against his stone body. Edward smiled at me for a moment before his eyes moved over my shoulder to Emmeline. He unwrapped my arms from his body and took my hand. We turned to face the hospital bed.

Edward bent down in one of his disconcertingly fast motions, and knelt down by Emmeline's grandmother's head. He whispered softly into her ear. I almost missed his words with my human ears.

"Emmeline? Wake up. Do you remember me?"

The transformation in her face was instantaneous. Her withered features smoothed and her worried mouth began to smile. Her face flushed, bringing life to her pallid face. Even on her deathbed, she looked almost identical to the younger Emmeline at my elbow.

The woman's eyes opened. "Edward? Is that really you?"

He smiled slightly, "Yes. It really is."

Emmeline Sr. smiled, "I must be dead then. Have you come to take me away?"

Edward touched her hair gently. "Not just yet."

She sighed happily and rolled over a bit to face him. "You look the exact same way you did before, you know." She whispered.

Edward smiled again, but it was almost bitter. "Almost exactly the same."

"Yes," she agreed, "You lost your beautiful green eyes. Do all angels have gold eyes? Will I have them?"

Edward's smile was sad, "No, no you won't."

"Ah, that's a shame." She sighed, "My eyes aren't nearly as pretty."

She sighed again, but seemed reluctant to close her eyes. I could understand the feeling. She reached up one shaky hand and touched Edward's face.

"So cold," she muttered. She coughed once and closed her eyes. She opened them again abruptly, "I still have our ring." She clutched at her neckline and slowly pulled out a golden ring on a chain. A single diamond sparkled on the ring.

Edward took the ring in his hand. "All these years…" He muttered softly.

She smiled, and a tear leaked out of her eye. "I'm so glad I can see you again." She paused, and coughed again. It was only with an effort that she continued. "I married John, and he was wonderful. I loved him. But not the same way as you. Never the same way as you. I never forgot. I swear I never will forget."

Edward met her gaze, "I won't forget either."

The moment was so intimate, so sincere and sad, that I was almost embarrassed to be there. I felt I was intruding. It made sense now. And I didn't know how to feel. If Edward hadn't died of the sickness, we never would have met. But I would never wish what had happened to me last year on anyone.

"Are you going to come with me?" She sounded anxious for the first time since Edward had entered the room.

"No. Where you are headed, I can never go." He whispered.

Her eyes found me. She looked between the two of us. "I see."

She coughed more heavily.

"Grandma! Please!" Emmeline interrupted, "Please! Stop talking. You're hurting yourself!"

The old woman laughed harshly. "Ha! There's nothing to be done now. It can't be helped. There are some things that I must say."

Emmeline bit her lip worriedly. The woman turned back to Edward. "Promise to love her."

Edward met my eyes this time. "I do."

The woman turned to me. "You take good care of Edward. I can see he loves you, which means you must be a very special girl."

She turned to Emmeline, "Stop worrying about me. Your whole life had been consumed by being my companion and caretaker. When I gone, I want you to promise me you'll really live."

Emmeline took her grandmother's hand. "I promise."

She smiled and nodded. "Good, good."

She sighed. Edward turned his head to the side and whispered in my ear. "Everyone's coming back. It's time for us to go."

I nodded. Edward turned back to Emmeline Sr. He bent over. Gently, he kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled and shut her eyes. Edward smiled sadly and straightened. He suddenly froze. An impossiblity; a miracle;

A single tear fell from his eye.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Epilogue

I wondered how one could be so happy and sad at the same time. Some much had happened in so short of a time.

I squinted in the blinding sun. Rain from the last night's shower sparkled like little diamonds on each stalk of grass. Everyone stood in solemn clusters of black, in sharp contrast to nature's cheery atmosphere. A breeze stirred my black dress and caused the black satin ribbons on the bouquet to flap.

_I left the hospital before my parents. I didn't want to see my grandmother after it was all over. I still wanted to remember her as the happy, bright person she had been before her death. Her face- frozen, pale, never smiling again- I couldn't bear to have that be my last memory of her. I closed my eyes, memorizing her face. I wouldn't forget._

It was one of those disconcerting days when the sun is blinding but the air cold. The sky was a pure azure and breathtakingly beautiful. People milled about the graveyard, whispering condolences softly to one another. I stood separate, like a ghost among the living.

_I walked out of the hospital, and into an all out confrontation. Bella and Edward stood on one side, and the wolf-boy on the other. Behind Bella and Edward were several other people, equally pale and equally beautiful. The wolf-boy opposite was surrounded by tan, muscular boys who were just as tall as him. It occurred to me that they could all be wolf-boys. I blinked in surprise, for the air was static with the anticipation of battle. I could almost sense each groups' desire to lunge at the other. _

"_If you exposed us-"_

"_It's not Bella's fault he got hit-"_

"_Who saw?"_

"_You won't hurt her?"_

"_Ha! That's ironic, coming from one of you…and then you go and send that little one to spy on us!"_

"_You were just about to spy on us yourself!"_

"_For the well being of the pack!"_

"_Well we were-"_

_My presence was like an electric shock to all of them. They jumped and froze. Several sets of eyes turned to stare at me. Many of them looked irritated, some surprised, some relieved. "Uh, hi?" I waved at Bella._

_The tan boys tensed a little bit. Maybe I was fraternizing with their enemy. I walked forward, cautiously bridging the gap between them. I turned to face the wolf-boy. I eyed him curiously. _

I saw Edward and Bella for a brief moment. We spoke only briefly, because they were not staying for the ceremony. Edward seemed to think it was wrong since they hadn't received a direct invitation. (I had offered, but they declined, since neither of them were supposed to know my grandmother) When they left, I felt horribly alone once more.

_A voice spoke from behind me, "No need. She knows." I jumped and whipped around. Edward had spoken, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking past my shoulder at the tallest tan one. I had the feeling they were continuing the conversation I had walked in on earlier. _

_The man addressed me, "What did you see?"_

_I avoided everyone's eyes and looked at my feet, "Are you all wolf-boys?"_

_There was silence for a moment, then strong arms were grabbing my shoulders. A large hand tipped my face upward and I found I was looking into the wolf-boy's eyes. _

"_Have you told anyone?" His voice was tense, but almost gentle._

_I shook my head mutely. The hard line of his mouth softened a little._

"_Will you tell anyone?" Again, I shook my head. He released me. _

"_What, you're just going to take her word for it?" A derisive voice asked from behind the wolf-boy._

"_It's good enough for me." He smiled slightly. I couldn't help but smile a little back. His emotions were just contagious. _

I didn't pay much attention to the ceremony. It just didn't do my grandmother justice. Instead, I reminisced about my own memories of her; when she used to tell me stories at bedtime, the time we baked cookies and set off the fire alarm, when she taught me how to sew and I accidentally sewed my project to her mattress. I laughed and then began to cry.

_I learned his name was Jacob. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. He really was sweet. He visited everyday after the incident at the hospital, claiming he had to check to see if I had told anyone his secret, but I personally thought he had alternative motives. _

_When he visited, we talked. I learned that all the other boys actually were wolves. He seemed surprised that I took everything so well, but I just told him that I had always suspected something else was out there. Really, I didn't think the existence of werewolves was that hard to accept. _

_I also learned that Edward and Dr. Cullen and their family were all vampires. Jacob didn't like them very much, but I had seen how much Edward loved Bella, and how gentle he had been with my grandmother. Dr. Cullen had also done everything he could to help her. They didn't seem so bad. Jacob had even admitted that they didn't drink human blood. _

_Still, Jacob told me that there were vampires that were much worse than the Cullens; vampires that did drink human blood and kill people. I didn't like learning about them, and I liked it even less when I learned that there was one still loose around Forks. After a while, I didn't mind as much because it gave Jacob another excuse to keep visiting me- to "protect" me from these bad vampires. I guess everything will just work itself out eventually. _

I pulled my black sunhat further over my eyes, and allowed my tears to stream silently down. The funeral was over.

I met Jake an hour later. I ran, falling into his strong, protective grasp. I smiled as I laughed and cried into his warm shoulder.

This end was only the start of new beginnings.

_FIN_


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Notes/FAQ/Unclear bits and Explanations:

Okay, Here's where I'll address all your questions, and any discrepancies with the plot between the books or between each chapter. Hopefully everything will be pretty clear. (If you have a specific question, just ask, I'll try to address it here…)

**Chapter 1: **

Nothing Yet…

**Chapter 2: **

How could Emmeline be Emmeline Sr.'s granddaughter? She's too old!

-Emmeline Sr. is actually Emmeline's great grandmother. She just calls her "Grandma" because it's more convenient.

Why did you make Emmeline and her Grandmother's eyes green, if they're not related to Edward?

-To confuse you! Haha, jk. I based Emmeline off one of my friends, and she has greenish eyes. I also didn't want it to be really obvious right of the bat that Emmeline and Edward were fiancés.

**Chapter 3: **

What's the significance of the images Edward sees in Emmeline Sr.'s mind?

A girl and a boy walking together- Emmeline and Edward walking when he was still human.

A small house in a meadow- Edward's country house.

A white dress- Emmeline's wedding dress. (she never gets the chance to actually wear it)

A field of flowers- their special meeting place

A black veil- What Emmeline is wearing at Edward's funeral

Why does younger Emmeline also make Edward remember when she had never seen him before?

-Emmeline and her grandmother are almost identical. When Edward sees her, he remembers Emmeline Sr.'s face.

**Chapter 4: **

Too short to need explanations…

**Chapter 5: **

Nothing yet…

**Chapter 6: **

Again, mostly self explanatory

**Chapter 7: **

Why does Edward have pancake mix at his house?

-Ever since Bella has become a more frequent visitor, the Cullens have stocked up on a little nonperishable human food so Bella doesn't have to feel like she's inconveniencing them by being human.

**Chapter 8: **

Isn't really uncharacteristic of Bella to ask for Edward to leave?

-Yeah, which is why this chapter was so hard to write. I think she's more just trying to prove to herself that she can survive without Edward, as long as she knows he's coming back.

**Chapter 9: **

Nada

**Chapter 10: **

Nothing to say

**Chapter 11: **

Anyone have any questions?

**Chapter 12: **

Why did Bella ask Jacob to her wedding?

-Because Bella's Bella. She still misses Jacob and invited him on a random impulse.

**Chapter 13: **

What's a pulmonary embolism and why is that in the story?

-Because my dad's a doctor and I asked him to come up with something that is noncontiguous, starts as a cough, involves a risky procedure, and can kill you pretty instantly. I was thinking some kind of disease but this is what he came up with. Pulmonary Embolisms occur when pulmonary capillaries are somehow blocked. Most commonly they are blocked by blood clots. If they block enough capillaries, you die. You can undergo a procedure to have them removed, but it's risky and generally not successful unless you only have a few blocks.

**Chapter 14: **

Nothing.

**Chapter 15: **

Didn't Edward live in Chicago?

-Yes, but when I started thinking about this chapter I had this picture of this old, abandoned house in my head. So I decided that it's his country house. (Many wealthy people had them to escape the bustle of the city) He visits there because it means more to him than his normal house. His country house is closer to where Emmeline Sr. lived when they were both human. The meadow where they often met in is halfway between their two cottages.

How could Jacob be stupid enough to run into the middle of a highway and not realize it?

-Jacob was so completely hyper-focused on tracking Victoria, he was paying no attention to his surroundings. It was just fate that he got hit by Bella.

**Chapter 16: **

Nothing to say

**Chapter 17: **

Nothing to say

**Chapter 18: **

Nothing to say

**Chapter 19: **

Edward had a previous love? That's not what's said in Twilight!

-Edward didn't remember Emmeline. When he was changed, he lost all his human memories of her. As far as he knew, he never had loved anyone else. He also did not care for Emmeline quite as passionately and completely as he cares for Bella. They were similar ages, and social status so their families encouraged the match, but Edward was not totally infatuated with her. That's not to say he didn't love her. It's more like the difference between Bella's love for Edward and her love for Jacob. Emmeline, however, loved Edward almost as Bella does.

Wouldn't Bella be jealous?

-Would you be jealous of a 119 year old woman on her deathbed? Even so, Bella understands that the Edward she loves is not really the same entity as the human who loved Emmeline. Edward didn't remember Emmeline, and Bella is in tune enough with Edward to realize that Edward needed to say goodbye to Emmeline so he could move on with his existence.

How does Edward cry?

-It's unknown. My guess is that that tear was the last vestige of his human side saying goodbye to Emmeline. It was his human side finally letting her go.

**Epilogue: **

Where is Emmeline, and what's with the _italics_?

-Emmeline's at her grandmother's funeral. The italics are when Emmeline is recalling what happened after she, Edward, and Bella left her grandmother's hospital room.

What was happening between the vampires and werewolves when Emmeline walked in?

-The werewolves were haunting the entrance of the hospital, reluctant to go in, but unwilling to wait either. Alice was spying on them in a tree when the wind changed. The wolves smelled her and caught her, at which point Jasper and Emmet intervened. The wolves and vampires were preparing to fight when Edward and Bella came out. They questioned each other about exposure and their intentions. Emmeline picks a great time to enter, as Emmett and Paul were just about ready to battle it out mythical creature style…

What's with Emmeline and Jacob??

-They're in love. Haha, yup. Jacob deserves a soul mate too.

EDIT:

-I guess you could say that they imprinted on each other.

Thanks so much for reading! Be sure to check for my new story coming up sometime in August!

Aove


	22. Bonus Chapter

Well, It's been almost a month and Emmeline's story is essentially told. Still, to anyone who's decided to still keep this on their alerts list, I have one last little surprise for you guys. I hope you all enjoy this final bonus chapter: Chapter 2 from Emmeline Sr.'s pov.

Bonus Chapter 

It was impossible, irrational, stupid. I had to be dreaming –or insane. The boy standing in the aisle could not be my Edward. It was foolish to think so, to allow for even one moment my heart to hope. But when I first saw him I could not turn away. I really wanted to leave; to forget what I had seen and walk away, no worse for the wear. But I couldn't do that. I had to prove to myself that I was wrong.

I approached the boy almost unwillingly. My eyes longed to see some sort of mistake, some sort of obvious flaw that would mean the boy was not my Edward, but my heart still wished, however foolishly, that it really was him.

As I drew closer my breath caught. Edward had not been ugly, but this boy was impossibly beautiful. If Edward had indeed died and become an angel, this is how he would have appeared. Images of my happiest moments with Edward played in the back of my mind, dredged up from the deepest wells of my memories by the boy's angelic face.

"Edward." The word slipped unconsciously from my lips. For a moment I wondered if I had imaged the flicker of acknowledgement behind the boy's eyes.

But even as I took another step forward, I could see that I had been mistaken. I noticed several things were off. The boy's semblance to Edward was unmistakable- there was certainly a powerful similarity. Yet still, his skin was far too pale, his countenance to sharp; but most of all I noticed his eyes. This boy had golden eyes instead of my Edward's lovely green ones.

The differences between this boy and my Edward were painful to observe. It was as if someone had taken the face I knew so well and transformed it into something wholly foreign to me. I saw the face of the Edward I knew in my head and sighed sadly. I was being unreasonable. Of course this boy was not Edward. I had seen Edward's grave with my own eyes. The doctors told me personally- the sickness had claimed his entire family.

Our eyes met and held each other. I could sense confusion stirring in his liquid topaz gaze.

The boy finally broke eye contact. He turned to face a small girl who I noticed for the first time at his side. The girl regarded me with a mixture of concern, fear and confusion. I felt I had to explain my eccentric behavior. I took a deep breath and spoke, trying to come up with an explanation that didn't make me sound completely delusional in my old age.

"Oh! Please excuse an old woman in her folly," I tried to sound confident as I took another step forward, "But I just can't get over how similar you look to someone I once knew."

I sighed as the memories enveloped me, "Oh, dear, you just look so much like him…"

I shook my head, determined to stay in the present, "Of course that's impossible. He died- well almost a hundred years ago, now, I'd say."

"Yes, as you can see, that's quite impossible." His reply was mundane enough, but the boy's voice still caught me off guard. I had to work to stop myself from gaping.

His cadence, the soft musical tone of his speech- I would know that anywhere. It was impossible, impossible, but I couldn't shake the horrible sense of recognition that swelled over me along with another wave of nostalgia.

I shook my head again infinitesimally and smiled at my delusions as I apologized, "Ah! Please, you must excuse an old woman in her wanderings. My mind isn't quite like it used to be."

Emmeline's clear voice broke though my musings. "Grandma?" I called her over softly, still unable (or unwilling) to pull my eyes from the boy.

"What are you doing, Grandma?" she asked, as she appeared at my elbow.

"Just getting lost in the past." I smiled at the irony of my statement. If I wasn't careful, I really would get lost in my memories. I already knew a part of me didn't want to stop reminiscing.

Emmeline sighed in her testy, motherly way and grabbed my arm. "C'mon, Gramma, you know what my mother said about you wandering around. You'll get lost."

That made me laugh dryly. The idea that I couldn't take care of myself, when I had done plenty fine for well over a century, while raising three generations of my progeny, was entirely ridiculous, "Yes, yes. Well, your mother seems to think I'm completely helpless now, doesn't she? Don't make me remind you that _I_ took care of _her_ for much of the beginning of her life."

Emmeline's intervention thankfully did serve to allow me to calm down. I had to remind myself not to get carried away. It was obvious the boy could not be Edward and I was only being silly when I imagined him as such. I had prided myself in being quite capable, even at 119, and I wasn't about to crack now and end up holed in at some mental institution. At this rate, my overactive imagination was going to be the death of me.

Emmeline took my scolding with good grace and finally turned to focus on the boy. From her expression I could _I_ wasn't the only one who thought he was quite handsome.

The four of us stood in awkward silence for a moment. Then the boy's attitude changed unexpectedly and immediately. He turned to the girl beside her, speaking quickly but clearly, "Bella, I think we need to hurry. Charlie's going to wonder what is taking us so long."

Was I just imagining the sharp haste behind his words? The girl, Bella, too seemed surprised by his abrupt change in manner. With a cold nod toward Emmeline and me, he took Bella by the arm and towed her from the store. He didn't stop pace, but marched quickly through the doors of the store into the flurry of rain outside.

Their cart stood, half-full off to the side. Emmeline frowned a little, "What do you think that was about?"

I stared blankly after the place where he had disappeared. He had vanished in a second, just like my Edward had so many years ago. "I really don't know."

* * *

Thanks again, for the final time. I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! Please keep a look out for any more stories by me if you liked this one! I'll try my best to keep improving. And while it's unlikely I write a sequel for this story, you never really know when inspiration's going to strike, right?

Aove


End file.
